Silent Treatment
by Luvlylady
Summary: When Yami Sennen is admitted to the Domino Asylum, he meets Yugi Motou, a silent, shy angel.  Will they find comfort in each other?  Can Yami help make Yugi understand that he won't be hurt again?  Can Yugi talk, or does he choose not to?  YxYY
1. Chapter 1

**LL: Hey, people! :) Well, I kinda got this idea while I was listening "Your love is my drug by K$sha" and then I thought about asylums. Then I started thinking of the Little Mermaid. Then I imagined Yugi with a tail. . . I love thinking, don't you? Lol, I'm bot gonna keep you any longer. PLEASE READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters. I only own the plot and story, and maybe a few OC's.**

**WARNINGS: This is Yaoi. If you don't like boyxboy, don't read this please. Rated T for a reason, might contain small sexual scenes. You have been warned. . . (Yugi giggles in background)**

**Summary: **When Yami Sennen is admitted into Domino Asylum, he meets the peculiar little boy who can't talk. In time, they grow to be friends. Can Yami convince Yugi that he won't be hurt again? Will Yugi ever fully trust someone? Read to find out. . .

**Silent Treatment**

**Yami's POV**

"Now, Yami, these people are going to look after you for sometime. Alright?" My dad was trying to sound ethusiastic, as if being sent to the loony bin was like going to a water park, or something.

"Sure, Dad. I'll be fine." I stared out the car window as the hospital came into view. It was just as I suspected, it was tall, white and very. . . clean looking.

Dad was still rattling about how I wouldn't be in the asylum for long. He looked tired. Strained even, to be taking his only son to a mental ward. I couldn't blame him. I would also be concerned if my boy had tried to kill himself once. Ok, twice. Fine! Four times, but that's how high I'll go.

My crimson eyes glared at the looming, brick building with distaste. I hated hospitals. Everything that was related to them. My dad stopped the car in front of the entrance. When I didn't get out of my seat, he reached over and ruffled my hair. I guess I forgot to tell you, I have this spiky black hair style with crimson streaks and blonde bangs. It looks awesome if I do say so myself.

Dad opened his car door and stepped out into the sunlight. I followed his example and we each took one of my suitcases. We walked into the hospital to a young, brunette receptionist. She smiled cheerily at us.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. My name is Sennen. My son," Dad looked at me and smiled encouragingly. "Tried to kill himself. We put all the information and incidents in his file."

The woman nodded, still keeping the barbie smile on her face. "Yes, if you'll come this way Mr. Sennen and Mr. Sennen."

She giggled and escorted us down a hall. We went down a few passages till we came into a large, airy room. It's walls were a baby blue and white. Couches, comfy arm chairs and a TV were in one corner. Against one wall were shelves from floor to ceiling, which were stacked with videos, boardgames and the sorts. A few people in plain white shirts, trousers and slippers sat here and there. Three were sitting on the floor playing monopoly. A man with a bandage on his head and a scar down one side of his mouth scowled as he caught me staring at him. The scar went in a curve down his chin, so it looked like he was frowning the whole time.

I stared back, unflinchingly, and eventually he looked away. I smirked and looked around the rest of the room. It seemed to be an entertainment room. There were large windows without curtains, so bright, warm sunlight filtered through. On the tiled floor were a few light rugs. Tables and chairs, which I might add, were baby proofed, were set up for group games or reading.

Our brunette tour guided gave a sugary sweet smile, and I grimaced in return, "Well, young Mr. Sennen? How do you like it?"

"It's ok, I guess." I replied.

She started talking again in a droning voice and started walking off to the side. We went back into a passage which had doors going on both sides. At the end of the passage was a huge, yellow and white cafeteria. The tables and chairs were once again baby proofed. The tables were empty though.

"Does no one eat around here?" I complained loudly.

Dad looked at me warningly and I closed my mouth, glowering.

But our guide only laughed and shook her head, "Oh we only have the three main meals. Breakfast is at 8 o'clock. Lunch is at 1. And Dinner is at six."

"Oh."

We went back down the hallway and through an entrance door to another passage. This one only had a few doors.

"These quarters are for those special cases we sometimes get." The woman explained.

She led us to a door and opened it slowly. She put a finger to her lips, signaling us to be quiet. The room was dark and seemingly empty. But she put a hand around the corner and clicked the light on. My father and I peered into the room.

The receptionist walked in, "Hi, Yugi. Have you been taking your meds?" She spoke in a way you would to a child who didn't understand something.

In one corner was a bunk bed. From the top bunk a tiny boy watched us with wide innocent eyes. My breath caught in my throat, he looks just like me! I felt like jumping up and down, pointing all the while at the boy.

There were a few differences in our appearances. We had the same style of pointed hair. But instead of crimson, his were a dark violet. His complexion was also pale compared to my egyptian tan. But it was his eyes that really struck me. There were a clear amethyst. A beautiful, rare jewel to have for eyes.

I felt my head cocking to the side as I stared at him. He looked no older than twelve.

"Uh, how old is he?" I asked.

"Seventeen. The same as you." Came the reply.

My dad came forward. He greeted my roommate in a friendly manner, "Hello there. This is my son, Yami. What's your name?"

The boy jumped off the top bunk, walked silently towards my father, and stuck his hand out politely. But he didn't speak.

The receptionest giggled again, "He can't talk, Mr. Sennen. He's as silent as a goldfish."

Even though my dad and the lady chuckled softly, I saw a twinge of annoyance flash across the boy's face, but it returned to the lifeless look it had before instantly.

My dad turned to me with a smile, "I'm sure you'll be alright, son. I'll see you on the nearest visitor day." We hugged once, then he left with the receptionest. The door closed, and I could hear the small click when it hit the frame. Everything was silent in the bedroom.

I looked back to where the boy was standing. He was watching me intently with those amethyst orbs of his. But when I caught his gaze, his pale cheeks flushed and he looked away. I grinned mentally, at least I don't have one of those guys who don't have feelings as a roommate. I thought happily.

"Hey, how am I supposed to know you're name if you don't talk?" I said playfully to him. I walked around him and sat on the bottom bunk.

I watched him walk to the corner of the wall. And it was then that I noticed that all over the walls were scrawled words and numbers. As if telling a story. . .

He pointed to a particular word on the wall and I squinted to see the white chalk marks.

"Yugi. That means 'Game', right?"

Yugi nodded. He sat on the floor cross-legged and hugged his arms around himself. He seemed to shiver in his thin white clothing.

"Um. . . You can go back onto your bed if you're cold, Yugi. I don't bite." I said, as if to assure him there was no danger.

Yugi only shook his head. His blonde bangs falling into his face. He turned back to his wall and took up a piece of chalk that lay on the floor. He drove it artistically over the blue walls and wrote a short message which struck me as very sweet.

_Welcome, Yami Sennen. I'll try not to be very loud._

I chuckled. It was so ironic. Yugi looked back at me, a gentle smile on his face. He brought his hand up to his mouth to cover silent laughs. We ended up chuckling together. Mine being loud, while Yugi's was noiseless.

**Well, what do you think? Please review and tell me.**

**And for those reading my other Yu-Gi-Oh story, I promise I won't neglect it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**LL: Thanks to those who read my story. Please enjoy this update. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters. I only own the plot and story, and maybe a few OC's.**

**WARNINGS: This is Yaoi. If you don't like boyxboy, don't read this please. Rated T for a reason, might contain small sexual scenes. You have been warned. . . (Yugi giggles in background)**

**Summary: **When Yami Sennen is admitted into Domino Asylum, he meets the peculiar little boy who can't talk. In time, they grow to be friends. Can Yami convince Yugi that he won't be hurt again? Will Yugi ever fully trust someone? Read to find out. . .

**Silent Treatment**

**Yami's POV**

"Ugh! Hasn't enyone ever heard of curtains?"

I groaned as loudly as I could. Expecting my dad to retort, I was surprised when nothing came. Squinting my eyes against the early morning's white light, I looked around my surroundings. Instead of my midnight blue walls and dark sheets, I was in a square shaped room with plain bedclothes.

Sitting up, I hit my head painfully on the upper bunk bed. "Really, what a great way to wake up."

I was still sleepy, so when a spiky haired boy looked upside-down at me from the top bunk, I let out a shocked cry and scrambled against the wall.

"W-Wah?" The amethyst eyed boy only smiled and his head disappeared. A moment later, he had jumped off the bed and was looking expectantly at me.

"Um. . . uh. . . It's Yugi, right?" I could feel my face heat up.

Yugi nodded, a smile gracing his pale face. He walked to a cabinate at the opposite side of the bedroom, shuffled through it's drawers and pulled out a neat pile of white clothing. He walked back to me, placed the clothing on my lap and pointed to the door.

"You want me to change?"

Yugi nodded. He hopped back onto his bed, clutched a pillow to his chest, and made a gesture that he would wait for me to dress. I got out of bed, opened my suitcase, took out my toothbrush and headed to the door Yugi had directed me to. It turned out to be a simple bathroom, complete with a bath, shower, basin and toilet. And once again, everything seemed to be baby-proof.

I dressed uncomfortably into the clothes Yugi had given me. It was the same uniform he wore. A plain white shirt, white trousers, and slippers. I wrinkled my nose at the slippers, and instead slid on a pair of my own shoes.

When I came out the bathroom, I saw Yugi still waiting for me on his bed. His already huge eyes widened when he saw my shoes. He pointed to them, curiously. I found myself smiling, he looked so cute.

"Would you like some shoes beside those things you call slippers?" I asked.

Yugi seemed to hesitate, but nodded slightly. Walking to my suit case, I rummaged to the bottom of it and pulled out a pair of black and white sneakers. Yugi's eyes lit up and he took the shoes from me, and happily put them on.

I chuckled, "You like them, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded, grinning. He jumped off his bed, landed gracefully on his feet and grabbed my hands. He pulled me towards the door, and soon we were running down the hallway. Well, I jogged, Yugi ran. A few patients dressed in the same uniform looked at us, smiled at Yugi's bright, happy face, then returned to walking the same way we were going.

We somehow got to the cafateria, where Yugi seated me at a table by a barred window. He ran around the table and to where nurses were giving out trays of food. When he went to one of the ladies, he pointed at me, and the woman offered him two trays which he balanced on each arm. Yugi walked carefully back to where I sat and slid one of the trays towards me.

He sat down across from me, and spooned some porridge into his mouth. Breakfast consisted of dry toast, something green and mushy, and bland porridge. While we ate, I looked around the asylum's cafateria.

There was a salt and pepper haired man in a straitjacket who was being spoon fed by a nurse. A small boy was poking at his porridge, while with his plastic knife, he tried to cut through the table. A woman who's head was wrapped up, was staring out the window.

I made a face, "This tastes pretty bad. I bet hospital food is better." I joked with Yugi.

He smiled and giggled soundlessly. His deep violet eyes glittering.

We finished breakfast quickly, then Yugi led me to the entertainment room. It was already crowded with patients being read to, watching TV, or just playing board games. Yugi and I sat together at a table in a far corner. He brought a few boxes with him, and allowed me to choose from one of the games.

I fumbled through the first box, and my fingertips hit a carefully wrapped and taped container. Pulling it out, I found that I had a pack of dueling cards. Yugi seemed to like the cards, as he smiled hopefully at me.

"Wanna play this?" I asked him, with a grin matching his.

Yugi nodded and we divided the cards between us. We were halfway through our game when a petite, blonde woman came up to our table. She handed me a plastic container, a few pills jumbled inside. Turning to Yugi, she said, "Come on, Yugi. Time for your shots."

Yugi's face fell. But he stood up and followed her away, leaving me by myself. Sighing loudly, I packed away the cards.

Walking to one of the plush armchairs, I sat down next to the boy with the plastic knife. He looked up with with unblinking brown eyes, and held up his knife. Poking me in the shoulder.

I didn't say anything at the first two times that he poked me, but when he dropped it lower and started poking at my crotch, I glared and whacked it away. The little boy glared back, his brown hair falling into his eyes. He lifted his hand to poke me again, but this time I snatched the knife away.

"Nyeh!" I stuck my tongue out at him, using my index finger to lift my nose.

The boy got off the couch, scowling, and planted himself in front of me. Smirking when he didn't do anything, I watched him silently. I picked up my cup of pills, glanced at them, then emptied them into my mouth. I was just preparing to swallow them when, out of nowhere, a swift kick to my knee cap made me almost gag.

I coughed and spluttered, hitting myself on the back. The brown haired boy was grinning innocently at me, then he turned and skipped away.

"Hey," I stood up, rubbing my leg painfully. "You get back here you dumb, stupid runt!"

I started towards him, but when he saw I was coming after him, he fled. I smirked triumphantly, then looked around the lounge. A nurse stood by the entrance to a hall. When she saw I saw looking at her, she offered her assistance.

"Uh, yeah. I don't know where my room is."

"Who's your roommate?"

"Yugi."

The woman giggled, "You got the fish?"

I frowned at her. _'Sheesh. Aren't these people supposed to be nice to their patients?'_

"Don't talk about him like that." I snapped at her. The woman's face went serious and she nodded.

"I apologize, Mr. Sennen. If you'll come this way, please." With narrowed eyes, I followed her back to mine and Yugi's room.

She stopped outside a door, then left me, an embaressed flush on her face. I snorted once and opened then door. Entering, I was shocked to hear muffled sobs from the bathroom, and the shower's faucet running full blast.

I knocked on the bathroom door quietly, and an angelic, though hoarse, voice answered.

"W-Who's there?"

"Uh, Yami."

I heard a squeak from inside the washing room. The showe was turned off and I could barely make out the soft padding of someone's feet. Several moments later, the door was opened and a flushed Yugi stood in the doorway.

His spiky hair was drooping over his face, dripping water down his face. His cheeks were tinted pink from the hot water and a towel was wrapped securely around his petite body.

I could hardly tear my eyes off Yugi, but when I did, I gazed into the bathroom. It was empty, except for Yugi, who stood innocently, looking as confused as I felt.

I gazed at Yugi's amethyst orbs, and I could see a hidden worry in them.

"Yugi, was that you talking, just now?"

**So, can Yugi talk? Or can't he? Who else agrees school sucks? I know I do. :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**LL: Thanks to those who have read and reviewed my story. I'm gonna shut up now, so please read! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters. I only own the plot and story, and maybe a few OC's.**

**WARNINGS: This is Yaoi. If you don't like boyxboy, don't read this please. Rated T for a reason, might contain small sexual scenes. You have been warned. . . (Yugi giggles in background)**

**Summary: When Yami Sennen is admitted into Domino Asylum, he meets the peculiar little boy who can't talk. In time, they grow to be friends. Can Yami convince Yugi that he won't be hurt again? Will Yugi ever fully trust someone? Read to find out. . .**

**Silent Treatment**

**Yami's POV**

Shock.

It was evident in Yugi's puffy eyes. Any one could see he'd been crying.

"Yugi, was that you talking, just now?" I asked.

Yugi's mouth had fallen open, and he closed it abruptly, shaking his head. His hair was still dripping water down his face.

The petite boy tried to side step past me, but I put out a hand, quickly stopping him between the wall and myself. Yugi looked surprised that I'd stopped him, and a blush accented his already red cheeks. I found myself smirking as I leaned closer to his face.

"Are you positive? I was so sure I heard someone in there. And there's only you."

Yugi backed against the wall and shook his head furiously. His hands were clenched tightly in front of his chest. I watched as his hands shook a little, and stepped away slightly. Yugi took the opportunity and rushed past me and to his bedside cabinate. He grabbed some clothes and hurried back into the bathroom.

Sighing, I walked to our bunk beds and sat down on my lower bunk. "Why the hell did I just do that?"

_'He is cute, I guess. But, seriously, I did hear someone. Someone answered me when I knocked at the bathroom. He has to be able to talk.'_

I glared at the door to the bathroom for a while, then stood up and strolled out our room. Glancing down the halls, I saw a nurse coming out of a room. Two male nurses were hauling a screaming patient out his room, a straitjacket securely fastened around him.

The man wrestled with his captors for a while, till they heaved him over one of the men's shoulders and led away. The nurse caught the horrified look on my face and appraoched me.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. He's been refusing to take medication for the last week, so we've had to take more extreme measures."

The nurse looked young, probably in her early twenties. A mane of wild, red locks tumbled into her soft, doe eyes. Her skin was pale and she spoke in a gentle voice.

"Can I help you, sir?"

I nodded slightly, "Uh, you know the boy in this room? Yugi?"

The woman nodded, "Yes, he's a sweetie."

"Well, I was just wondering. Besides the fact he can't talk, is there any other reason he's in the asylum?"

"Oh, um," She looked uncomfortable. "I guess I can tell you. You are his roommate, after all."

I smiled charmingly at her, "Yeah."

I could see her knees shake and her smile came out nervously. "O-Ok. I'm Marlene, by the way."

"Yami Sennen."

"Oh, the suicide boy!"

I grimaced, nodding silently. Marlene laughed. Not like a girl's high giggle, but a throaty chuckle. Marlene took my arm and led me to the entertainment lounge. It was more crowded than this morning, and a few of the younger kids were playing on an open field outside.

"We have an enclosed space with a track, jungle gym and basketball court. Exercise helps keep the patients here healthy." Marlene explained.

The red-haired woman sat at a table and I sat opposite her.

"Yugi Motou is a strange little boy," Marlene started. "It was almost five years ago when he was brought here. His grandfather was devastated. Little Yugi was as quiet as a dead mouse. All he did was stare at everything with those big, purple eyes of his."

"Amethyst."

Marlene blinked in confusion. "What?"

"His eyes. They're amethyst." I said softly.

"Oh, ok. Well, for the first few months he would wake up screaming. Poor boy. He cried every night. He refused to eat anything and eventually we had to feed him through a drip."

Marlene leaned back in her seat and frowned, "But the strange thing about it is, when one of our doctors checked Yugi. He found nothing wrong. It was like, Yugi didn't want to talk, he said. The first month Yugi was here, police came and went. They asked him the same questions over and over. But he said nothing and would just stare at them."

"After that, the night time screams ended. Everything that gave us hope that his voice would return faded. He became distant, but to those few people he selected as friends he was as friendly as one could be, without having a voice box of course." Marlene chuckled. "But, as the years passed. Every single one of his friend's were released. But, Yugi is friends with everyone in the asylum. None of the nurses have any idea how, but we all love him dearly."

I listened intently, "What if you somehow got him to scream again, or something, anything to find a shred of his voice?"

Marlene leaned in. Following her lead, she whispered softly, "You wanna know what I think? I think little Yugi Motou is running away from his life. One of these days, I wouldn't be surprised if his mind just deserted his body."

Marlene stood up and walked away. Her pumps lightly clicking on the tiles. I tried to make sense of the new information I had. Yugi had been here for almost five years. That must've been horrible for him.

A bell rang somewhere in the asylum, and one by one, the patients in the lounge started getting up and walking towards the caferteria. I followed them there, all the while thinking. I stopped when I saw Yugi. He sat by himself, at the same table we had for breakfast.

His face lit up, but I saw worry in them. It was then as I moved towards him, that I noticed that I was grinning.

_'Maybe I am starting to like him.'_

I thought. Then an idea hit me so suddenly, that I froze midstep. I saw Yugi's smile disappear and be replaced by a look of concern. As I quickly thought over my idea, I smirked. Maybe it was just my teenage hormones, but I was going to enjoy acting out my plan.

Yugi's already huge amethyst eyes widened when, instead of sitting opposite him, I sat next to him. Scooting my chair closer so that our elbows were against each others. I saw Yugi's cheeks and nose darken.

Putting my plan into action, I let my hand slide over Yugi's leg, resting on his thigh. I squeezed gently. My smirk increased when Yugi stiffened. I saw beads of sweat rapidly appear on his forehead as my hand inched higher.

Yugi seemed to be glancing around for anyone to have seen my silent intrusion. But I had sat facing all the other tables, so only him and I saw what I was doing.

Yugi tried to move out of my reach, but when he stood up, my hand tightened on his thigh and pulled him back into his seat. His violet pools looked at me beseechingly. I swallowed and stroked his leg. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down.

Yugi looked down at his tray of food, as if he had lost his appetite. I leaned down and whispered sexily into his ear.

"Eat up, my Little One. You're gonna need you're strength tonight for what I have planned for you." I nipped his earlobe quickly and pulled away before anyone saw us.

I saw the petite teen next to me gulp, and stand up. I let him leave, and watched him go with predatory crimson eyes. But guilt overtook me and I gazed down at Yugi's plate. He hadn't touched a thing.

_'Maybe I should've been I little easier on him. But, I have to admit, I am really enjoying this, so far. And it's barely begun.'_

**I think I love Yami's **_**innocent **_**little plan. Don't you? LOL**

**Please review and tell me what you think. :) :) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**LL: Thank you for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this new chapter. And just to let you know, there is a clue in this chapter as to the question "Can Yugi talk?"**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters. I only own the plot and story, and maybe a few OC's.**

**WARNINGS: This is Yaoi. If you don't like boyxboy, don't read this please. Rated T for a reason, might contain small sexual scenes. You have been warned. . . (Yugi giggles in background)**

**Summary: When Yami Sennen is admitted into Domino Asylum, he meets the peculiar little boy who can't talk. In time, they grow to be friends. Can Yami convince Yugi that he won't be hurt again? Will Yugi ever fully trust someone? Read to find out. . .**

**Silent Treatment**

**Yami's POV**

I watched Yugi as he stumbled out of the cafeteria. I glanced down at his plate, sighed, and continued eating my own lunch. A baked potato, beans and a piece of deboned chicken.

"Hey, you," I looked up from my food, to see a pale teenager. He looked about my age, but with long white hair and warm eyes. He also had a british accent.

"Yes?"

"What did you do to Yugi? One moment he's sitting here, and the next he's running away."

I raised on of my eyebrows at him, and replied, "Are you a friend of his?"

The boy looked uncomfortable but nodded.

"Yes. So, what did you do?"

I shrugged my shoulders, and lifted my fork to my mouth. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"My name's Ryou."

"Yami Sennen."

Ryou's brows knitted together, "You're his new roommate. Yugi has told me about you. You molested him."

I splutter on my food, barely managing to swallow, "Wha. . . WHAT?"

Ryou scowled, "You're the jerk that accused Yugi of being able to talk."

"Jerk? I never accused him, I was merely being curious."

"Yeah, curious. You're the guy that tried to kill yourself several times."

". . . . How do you know that?" I growled lowly.

Ryou didn't seem fazed at all. He just smiled and cocked his head to the side, "Stay away from Yugi. He's already been through enough, not to mention you harassing him."

"I did not harass him." I snapped.

Ryou lifted his shoulders carelessly, "I trust my friend more than I trust you."

The white haired teenager was just turning to leave when a thought struck me, "Hey, uh, Ryou. What are you here for?"

Ryou looked surprised as he turned to face me. His eyes betraying the emotion so clearly, "You're asking me?"

"Yeah."

"Well," He seemed to be at a loss for words. "That is none of your business." He said eventually.

He whirled around and stalked out the cafeteria. I scowled darkly as I finished the bland lunch, then stood up and walked towards mine and Yugi's shared bedroom. I was getting better at finding where the rooms were. The cafateria and entertainment lounge was in the central part of the mental hospital, the rest of the building was staff quarters and the patients' bedrooms.

I was standing outside our room when two whispering voices caught my interest.

"He's bound to find out eventually."

"I know, Ryou. But. . . What if he tells them? I'll be kicked out for sure."

"You can't stay here forever, buddy. You're not crazy. At least I am."

There was the voice again. It sounded so beautiful and sweet. I put my hand on the doorknob and opened it noiselessly. Peering into the bedroom, I saw Yugi and Ryou sitting on his upper bunk bed. Yugi had squeezed himself into the corner, holding his legs to his chest.

Ryou had his hand on the smaller's knee. Rubbing it soothingly, "Yugi, you can't lie any longer."

Yugi shook his head and seemed to shrink further into his corner. His blonde bangs falling into his face. Ryou sighed, hopped off the bunk bed, and froze when he saw me peeking.

"What are you doing here?" Ryou hissed.

His comforting nature around Yugi disappeared, replaced by a protective boy.

"This just so happens to be my room."

I glanced at Yugi. His eyes had widened. . . in fear? Ryou glared at me as he stomped past and out of the room. Facing Yugi, I saw he was quivering slightly.

"Yugi. I'm not going to hurt you." I said. I stepped towards him, my hand outstretched.

But the tri-colour haired boy seemed to crumple and he clutched at his legs tighter. He shook his head vigorously. All the while, his mouth moved. Mouthing silently.

Stopping, I held my hands up, "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean it. I. . . ."

I broke off. Something sharp and pointy was protruding from out of Yugi's pillow. Immediatly images flashed through my mind.

_Blood. Blood was everywhere. On the basin, in the bath, on the floor, along the wall. Crimson eyes stared almost hungarily at the fast flowing liquid that ran down his arms. A razor lay discarded on the floor next to the crimson and black, blonde banged Sennen's eyes never blinked once as he clenched his hands into fists, the action causing his wrists to bleed even chuckled suddenly. A bitter, lifeless chuckle. Standing up on shakey legs, Yami lay his hands on the bathroom mirror. A boy stared back at him. His shallow skin almost looked deathly. His eyes glazed over and dull. Then he grinned maniacally and, slowly, painfully, dragged his cut hands down his image. His laughter only increased when the blood dribbled down his reflection, looking as if he had slit his own throat. . ._

A painful gasp escaped my lips as I backed away. Yugi looked shocked by my reaction and jumped off hsi bed, landing neatly on his feet. He held his hands towards me, showing he meant no harm.

But, it wasn't true. He was lying. Lying about something. I clucthed my stomach as another horrifying memory jumped into my head.

_He loved the dark, burngundy colour of blood. Yami slowly withdrew the knife from his leg. He lay on the floor of his living room, leaning heavily against the back of the couch. His legs had been excrutiatingly painful at first, but now they felt numb. As if they'd been amputated and he'd been given crates pain killers. From his ankle to his waist, deep holes had been stabbed into his limbs. His navy blue school trousers were already stained with the delicious blood. Yami raised the knife again and prepared to strike his thigh again. He raised the weapon higher, and his smirk could be seen mirrored in the small blade._

I slammed myself into the wall, forcing the familiar pain to jolt me into reality. But then warm hands were holding my face and I made myself look into the emotional amethyst eyes. Yugi stood close to me. His body warm against mine.

He mouthed silently, but in that quiet sentence, I could imagine the same angelic voice speaking. Letting out a groan, I slid to the floor in a heap. Yugi fell with me, he held my face still secure in his soft hands. I leaned into his touch.

Yugi changed his position, so that he leaned against the wall with me pressed against him. His stroked my hair gently, and I heard humming. Yugi was humming, to me?

I looked at him questioningly. Amethyst met ruby. In his comforting embrace, I found myself trying to clamber over Yugi.

I smirked dizzily. "You. . . didn't think. . . I forgot," I gasped as I pushed Yugi flat onto the floor. "That I was. . . . gonna make you. . . . . tell me. . . that you can talk. ."

My head spun, but I forced myself not to throw up. I promised myself that I would make Yugi tell me, even if he made me this way.

Yugi struggled underneath me. His skinny arms trying to push me off him. With a stiff smile, I leaned down to his neck and nibbled on the delicate, alabaster skin. Yugi's back arched away as I focussed my kissed along the bottom of his jaw.

I felt like I was being smothered. The memories combined with Yugi was too much. The room was spinning, but I continued biting at Yugi. Then it was just too hot. I couldn't breath. I couldn't see properly. I felt like I was going to throw up.

Yugi was looking at me from his position underneath me. I hadn't noticed that I'd stopped my actions. He looked worriedly at me. But, I didn't care, I scooted off of him and stumbled to the bathroom. Barely making it to the toilet.

I retched loudly as I leaned over the bowl. Then a pair of hands were rubbing my back in circles. I managed to glance at my helper and almost got sick with guilt. In spite of my near sexually-harassing, Yugi was with me. His eyes were focussed on the floor as he stroked my back. I smiled gratefully before I had to disappear into the toilet again. I could almost see Yugi smiling softly, sympathetically. Then a picture of bubbling blood appeared in my head and I threw up again.

_Yami sat back against the bath. Blood dripped out of his mouth, running down his throat. The life in those beautiful eyes were gone. His hair was greasy and his clothes soiled. Yami held his stomach loosely as he breathed painfully. Ever breath. Every move, was torture for him. Why wouldn't someone come and find him? Why wouldn't someone __**really **__care about him? Enough to stop him from killing himself. . ._

**So? Please review and let me know. I tried to be as original as I could with Yami's suicide memories and there will be even more in the upcoming chaps. . . . At least, there will be, if I can think of any. Anyone got any ideas? PLEASE?**


	5. Chapter 5

**LL: Thank you all for reading and/or reviewing my story. I love getting reviews. Please read, love and review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters. I only own the plot and story, and maybe a few OC's.**

**WARNINGS: This is Yaoi. If you don't like boyxboy, don't read this please. Rated T for a reason, might contain small sexual scenes. You have been warned. . . (Yugi giggles in background)**

**Summary: When Yami Sennen is admitted into Domino Asylum, he meets the peculiar little boy who can't talk. In time, they grow to be friends. Can Yami convince Yugi that he won't be hurt again? Will Yugi ever fully trust someone? Read to find out. . .**

**Silent Treatment**

**Yami's POV**

_Just a few extra pills. That was all it took. Just a few extra pills and the next thing you know, you're gone. . ._

_Yami gave a simpering smile as he toyed with the empty, plastic pill container. A half-full glass of water was on the sidetable. It was so easy. Just like that and he'd swallowed every damned pill in the box. He felt like laughing outright and saying, "I did it! I did it!"His body felt so weak. He wanted to leave this life behind. No one cared about him. No one loved sniggered as he threw the pill container across the room. It hit the opposite wall and fell to the floor, rolling away. Yami lay back onto his bed. Sleep. Yes, sleep. That sounded incredible. Sleep till I die. Die until I sleep._

_"I'm. . . g-going to d-d-die." Yami laughed maniacally. His crimson orbs closed, hopinh=g never to see light ever again._

Yugi was rubbing my back. It was a nice feeling. I'd stopped vomiting a few minutes earlier and Yugi had gotten me a plastic cup of water. I struggled to stand up from the toilet bowl, and the small boy stood and helped me up. He was careful to make sure I was leaning safely against the basin, then he passed me the cup of water to rinse my mouth. I swished the cold water in my mouth before spitting it out.

I almost felt sick again as I watched tiny pieces of food go down the drain. Yugi disappeared from my side and I heard the sound of the toilet being flushed. He then reappeared next to me, a gentle smile on his face.

Yugi wrapped one of his arms around my waist and, putting my own arm around his shoulders, he helped me back to our bunk beds. He lay me on the bottom bunk and covered me with a single sheet. Even though I felt I was going to hurl again, I managed to say quietly, "I'm. . . sorry, Yu-Yugi. I just wanted. . . s-some answers."

Yugi knelt next to my bedside and pushed a bang out of my face. Then. . . . he started humming. It was a heavenly sound, like millions of tiny bells ringing.

I grinned, laughing in a drunk way, "You. . . have a v-voice." Chuckling, I lay my head back against the pillow. His angelic hums lulling me to sleep.

While I slept, Yugi gently stroked my hair, pulling it out of my closed eyes. He lay his head on his arms and watched me for a while, still humming his song. When he made sure I was sleeping, he walked to the wall and clicked the light off. The room went into a sudden darkness.

Stumbling a bit, Yugi made his way back to the bunk beds. He glanced hesitatingly at his bed then mine. Thinking quickly, he reached under his own pillow and pulled out the blunt, butter knife he had stashed there a few days ago. Yugi pulled his mattress up a few inches, threw the knife a far as he could, and pushed the mattress back down. The he climbed into the bed on top of mine.

Making sure that he didn't wake me, Yugi slid under his covers. He lay on his stomach and let one hand dangle off his bed, so that if I were to wake up, I would have to brush his hand.

I slept peacefully for a few hours. The silence was comforting to me. But, eventually, I had to wake up. It was still dark, but I could make out a limp hand hanging over Yugi's bed. I almost screamed, but then realized Yugi must've done that for me. Sitting up, I made sure I didn't touch. I slipped out of my bed and faced Yugi.

His pale face looked so radiant and serene, like an angels. I smiled, and reached out to tuck a blonde bang behind his ear.

"I'm sorry, Yugi." I whispered softly. I leaned closer to his face and gently kissed his forehead.

Yugi let out an incoherent sound, but I stared at him in shock, nevertheless. I let out a quiet sqeal when I remembered his humming. 'He did have a voice!'

I felt like hopping up and down, but my stomach didn't feel so good. I remembered what brought those memories into my head and meekly, I felt under Yugi's pillow.

_'Where's the knife? I saw it. It was right here.'_

My brows knitted together as I concentrated on feeling under the cushion. I wasn't even paying attention to Yugi's sleeping form. I guess I must've jostled him, because the next second I was staring into tired amethyst lakes.

"I. . uh. . . sorry!" I stuttered. I hopped back a step and watched Yugi push himself up into a kneeling position. His cheeks were pink from sleeping. Yugi watched me mutely for a while as I kept backing up.

Then he smiled mildly and hopped off his top bunk. He started humming again softly.

"So, you do have a voice?" I questioned as pleasantly as I could.

Yugi looked down, not nodding or shaking his head. I walked up to him, and immediatly Yugi's eyes took on the same look of fear he had when I had him pinned beneath me. I took a deep breath, reaching out to him.

"I really am sorry, Yugi." I said. He looked like he was shaking. "I just don't like not having answers. I promise, I won't do that again."

Yugi shrugged, but still, his eyes were downcast.

Walking till I stood in front of him, I caught his chin with my fingers and gently pulled his face upwards. "Yugi, please. I promise I won't breathe a word of this to anyone. Just tell me, can you talk?"

Yugi's lips went into a sad, straight line. But then. . . . he nodded.

**I'm so sorry that this chapter was short. It's just I've been swamped between a friend crisis and school. But please, review and I'll try get another update up quickly! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**LL: Once again, thank you for reviewing my story and please review at the end.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters. I only own the plot and story, and maybe a few OC's.**

**WARNINGS: This is Yaoi. If you don't like boyxboy, don't read this please. Rated T for a reason, might contain small sexual scenes. You have been warned. . . (Yugi giggles in background)**

**Summary: When Yami Sennen is admitted into Domino Asylum, he meets the peculiar little boy who can't talk. In time, they grow to be friends. Can Yami convince Yugi that he won't be hurt again? Will Yugi ever fully trust someone? Read to find out. . .**

**Silent Treatment**

**Yami's POV**

"Yugi. . . You ok? I promise I won't tell anyone." I tried to reassure him, but the petite boy's shoulders shook as he started to cry.

He shook his head frantically when I stepped closer, but I persisted. Soon, he was shivering against my chest. His sobs were heartbreaking, but I felt relieved that I could at least hear them.

I hugged him gently, "It's going to be alright, Yugi. It will. No one will find out." I kept saying over and over.

Yugi shook his head again and put his hands against my chest, trying to get away. Finally, I let him go, tired of his weak beating. Yugi scrambled away from me, his eyes red and tear stains running down his cheeks. I watched him hurry to the wall where his chalk marks were scrawled. Yugi plopped onto the floor and grabbed up a piece of chalk he kept hidden in the soles of the sneakers I'd given him.

He glanced back at me a few times as he scribbled on the wall. His writing spun, twirled and dipped gracefully as he drew shapes, words and patterns. My eyebrows scrunched together as I tried to read the words on the wall from where I stood.

Cocking my head to the side, I approached Yugi. He immediatly noticed my and stood up defiantly. He shook his head again, annoyance evident in his amethyst eyes.

"S-Sorry." I held up my hands and back away a few steps.

Yugi smiled softly and returned to his drawing.

_'What's with him and his wall?'_

I wondered. Yugi seemed so engrossed in his chalk that he didn't notice me slip out our room. A few nurses were standing around outside the sleeping quarters, chatting animatedly among themselves. Walking up to a familiar face, I called to her, "Marlene, would you happen to know which room is Ryou's?"

Marlene flushed and walked towards me, "Ryou? Why would you want to see Ryou?"

"I met him earlier today. He seems like a great guy."

One of the other women piped up, "He's not bad looking for a patient, eh, Marlene?"

I glared at the woman and she smiled nervously, "Sorry." She apologised quickly.

Marlene took my arm and pulled me down a corridor, "Ryou's a good guy, if you don't count his episodes and carvings."

"Episodes and carvings?" I questioned.

Marlene nodded. Her wavy curls bouncing, "Yes. Ryou was brought here by his adopted parents. He would wake up screaming about something called 'Whitey'. I'm guessing it was a pet of his or something. He would go completely insane and attack anyone who touched him. Eventually he quieted down, but he still has nightmares every few weeks. And like his little friend, Yugi, Ryou has his own creative ideas of not getting bored. He carves an animal in everything he gets hold of. If it be a desk, his bed, the wall, or even the floor." She explained.

Marlene raised an eyebrow, "Why do you want to know?"

"I. . . uh," I hurriedly thought of an excuse. "I just want to make some friends in this place."

The young nurse smiled gently and squeezed my shoulder, "Everyone here has friends. You will, too."

I nodded, trying not to laugh outright in her face. We rounded a corner to another white hallway of doors. Walking past a few entranceways, we stopped at room 386.

"This is his room. I hope you two have something in common to start a friendship." With that, Marlene disappeared again. But, before she did, she glanced over her shoulder, "I'll draw up a map for you. How does that sound?"

I nodded in appreciation, "That'd be great. Thanks."

I turned back to the door and knocked twice. A few moments passed, then the door was yanked open by a ruffled Ryou. His eyes were blank as he stared at me silently. Then he stood back and allowed me to walk through.

"So, what are you doing here?" Ryou asked as he closed the door.

"I came to talk about Yugi."

The white haired male narrowed his eyes, "I have nothing to say. Yugi can't talk, you can't make _me _talk."

"I know Yugi can speak." I said simply.

That simple sentence was all it took for Ryou to almost fall over, "He told YOU!"

"Yeah, I. . .um, kinda got it outta him."

Ryou glared at me. Walking till he stood in front of me, he spoke menacingly, "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't hurt him," I answered. "I just. . . seduced him, sorta."

Ryou looked shocked, then started howling with laughter. "Y-You se-seduced him!" He squeaked loudly and clutched his sides.

I frowned, "So?"

"I guess he was right about you. You really think you're a hotshot, don't you? But, Yugi also said you were the first person to really care enough to want to know about him."

I continued scowling as Ryou laughed like a hyena. "Are you going to stop any time soon?"

The other male stopped abruptly, and straightened up, "Sorry. I was just thinking."

"Of what? How much of an animal you are?"

"No!" Ryou's brown eyes narrowed again. On a softer note, he added, "You and Yugi would look cute together."

I froze. I had realised years ago that I was gay, but it was a little wierd having someone just stand there and tell you 'You and Yugi would look cute together'. I glanced around Ryou's room briefly.

Instead of mine and Yugi's shared room, he had a smaller rectangular room. It's walls and flooring were plain white and grey. There was one bed in a corner along with a small cabinate next to it. But the thing that caught my eye, were the small ornaments that decorated the room. All along the floor, on the barred window sill, on his cabinate and wherever there was room were different coloured statues. The statues were tiny and rounded. Some were wooded, others plastic or materials. But every single one of them was ac opy of a small, furry animal.

"A guinea pig?" I asked in amazement. "These are really good, Ryou."

I picked up one of the crafted guinea pigs and rolled it in my hands. Out the corner of my crimson eyes, I could see the maker blush and hide his face.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. If you were selling I'd totally buy it." I praised.

Ryou grinned broadly, but it faded rapidly, "Sorry, but they're not for sale."

I looked back at him, "The guinea pig somehow connects you to why you're here?"

"Yeah."

I walked back to him and placed my hands on his small shoulders, "Care to tell me? We're all friends here."

Ryou seemed to think over it and nodded, "I guess if Yugi trusts you, I can as well."

He walked past me and sat on his bed. He cradled one of his crafted items in his hand, gazing at it longingly. He looked so vulnerable. So tiny and helpless. Ryou had backed himself into a corner, hugging the plastic guinea pig against his chest.

"I came here when I was nine. That was eight years ago. My biological parents were killed in a car accident when I was four. I was home with a nanny at the time. When I was told that my parents had died, I was taken to an orphanage. A few months later, I was adopted by. . ." He broke off with a small, choked sob. "The most wonderful parents a kid could have. They helped me deal with my parent's deaths. When I turned seven I was goven a guinea pig for a birthday present. It was an albino guinea pig. Ironic, huh? It had the cutest red eyes and soft white fur. It was a few weeks after I'd turned nine, I came home and went outside. My adoptive dad had built a hutch for Whitey, my pet. I went to his cage and looked inside."

Ryou shivered, and his eyes grew glassy. "There was blood splattered everywhere. Somehow, a dog had gotten into our yard and ripped Whitey apart. It was terrible, one-one of his ears was even torn o-off and bleeding."

Ryou brought his legs up and rested his head on them. A soft, breathtakingly beautiful voice rang through the room, "It must've been horrible, Ryou."

I whirled around, startled. Yugi was standing behind me, his eyes downcast. Blonde bangs had fallen into his eyes, hidding whatever emotions he was feeling.

I heard Ryou laugh bitterly, "Well, that's why I'm here. But, it's not as bad as why Yugi is here."

Yugi lifted his head and gave a simpering smile. His mouth opened and I found myself staring at his full, pink lips. His voice was just as beautiful as the first time I'd heard it. Gorgeous.

"In a way, my case is similar to Whitey's." He said. He glanced at me with those radiant pools of his. "Except, instead of my body being torn apart, my sanity was."

"What?" This was so confusing. Was it just me, or were these two as complicated as math?

Yugi smiled and pushed himself off the wall, striding towards me. Turning around, so that his back faced me, he lifted his shirt with one hand. The other pulled his white trousers down slightly. There, bright against his milky skin, was a long scar.

"What happened?" I gasped.

Even the thought of someone hurting a person as innocent and kind as Yugi was disgusting.

Yugi shrugged, "My dad remarried. My step-mother took an interest in me, and when I refused to sleep with her, she told my dad that I'd raped her. Dad got angry and gave me a beating he didn't want me to forget anytime soon. I hit my head a few times, so I guess I went kinda mental. I lashed out and my dad fell down two flights of stairs. . . I killed him."

Yugi smiled at my horrified expression, but it was a soft, gentle smile unlike his maniac smirk. "Polive were brought in and they questioned me. I didn't even try to defend myself. I felt it was better I didn't say anything at all."

Yugi walked to Ryou and gave him a hug. Passing by me, he hugged my waist once, then skipped out the bedroom, leaving both me and Ryou in confusion.

"That's not the story he told me." Ryou said quietly.

I looked at Ryou grimly, "He's lying."

We nodded together. Then Ryou sighed, "I don't know what to do. Yugi isn't a violent, cruel person. He's a soft, loving, cute, kind human being." He declared. "And, Yami, if you ever think of hurting Yugi again. I will kill you. Got it?"

I laughed and nodded my head. I knew he was serious. We, nutcases, never joke about this sort of stuff.

"Got it, Ryou. So, are we friends now?"

"Yeah. I guess." Ryou sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "It's gonna be lights out soon. Better get to bed."

We said goodnight and I left. I got another nurse to show me back to my room and when I entered Yugi was sitting on the floor. His piece of chalk was once again scribbling on the wall. His deep violet eyes scanning nothing but the wall in front of him.

I grabbed a pair of pajamas from my cabinate and disappeared into the bathroom. Showering quickly, I dressed and slid into bed. In the top bunk, Yugi was curled up already. The lights went out a few minutes later, but I stayed awake, thinking.

A half hour passed, and I heard Yugi let out a muffled weep. He sniveled and the bed creaked as he turned over. I closed my eyes quickly and peeked through one to see Yugi clamber off his bed and tiptoe to his wall. His eyes were watery and his face wet, even in the moonlight. He plodded quietly to his corner on the floor and sat down. A piece of chalk appeared in his hand and he started drawing again.

**A lying Yugi, a suicidal Yami, and an animal loving Ryou? Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter! :) :) :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**LL: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm gonna make this short, so READ, LOVE, and REVIEW! RLR.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters. I only own the plot and story, and maybe a few OC's.**

**WARNINGS: This is Yaoi. If you don't like boyxboy, don't read this please. Rated T for a reason, might contain small sexual scenes. You have been warned. . . (Yugi giggles in background)**

**Summary: When Yami Sennen is admitted into Domino Asylum, he meets the peculiar little boy who can't talk. In time, they grow to be friends. Can Yami convince Yugi that he won't be hurt again? Will Yugi ever fully trust someone? Read to find out. . .**

**Silent Treatment**

**Yami's POV**

_'It was so heartbreaking to see Yugi crying there. He was kneeling in his corner, chalk in hand, drawing symbols and words. All I wanted was to climb out of bed and hug him, tell him that everything was going to be alright and that I would protect him. But, my promises aren't exactly. . . promising. . .'_

That was last night. I had trouble falling asleep, as I stayed up listening to Yugi cry softly. But, I somehow managed to sleep for a few hours and woke up when bright sunlight shone through the barred window and onto my face.

I growled softly, "Curtains. Curtains." I muttered.

Sitting up in bed, I cracked my neck and shoulders, then stood up. I peeped at the top bunk bed and smiled, "He looks so cute when he sleeps." I whispered to myself.

Yugi was asleep on his side, facing me. His eyes were closed and his face serene. His pillow was clutched in his hands, holding it close to his chest as he breathed softly. His blonde bangs had fallen into his eyes, so carefully, I tucked them behind his ear and stroked his cheek.

_'What am I doing?' _I stepped back hurriedly from Yugi's sleeping form. I couldn't help the small blush that came onto my face when certain. . . . uh, thoughts entered my mind.

Grabbing a clean uniform, I disappeared into the bathroom and showered, dressed and left quickly. Yugi was still asleep in his bed, and I noticed that his hands had white chalk powder on them. Glancing at the wall before I left, I saw Yugi had finished with three of the four bedroom walls and he'd started on the last one. The wall where our beds were pushed against.

Shrugging it off, I left and closed the door quietly. I was just turning around when I came face to face with a bubbly young nurse, "Um, hi Marlene."

Marlene's eyes sparkled as she handed me a piece of cardboard, "Here's a map to everything. I told you I'd get it." Then, just as quickly as she'd come, she was gone.

I raised an eyebrow at her sudden disappearance, but skimmed over the paper, "So, this is where I am."

Following the directions, I had little trouble finding the cafeteria. There were a few people sitting at the tables and I even saw the boy who'd poked me between the legs. The kid saw me glaring at him, and scrambled out of the cafeteria. Smirking victoriously, I grabbed a tray of food and sat by myself at the table in the corner.

I was just starting to eat my meal, when I saw Ryou and Yugi walk in. I waved them over and Ryou cracked a smile. The white-haired boy said something to Yugi. And Yugi blushed and hissed something back. The two younger boys' got their own trays of breakfast and joined me at our table.

We ate in silence, Ryou and Yugi exchanging glances all the while. I stayed quiet, not wanting to take part in any feud they were having. Then suddenly, Ryou slammed down his plastic cup and pushed back his chair, standing up.

"Hurry up, you two. We have it free today and I want to get some sun."

"Free today? Isn't it always free?" I asked Yugi in confusion.

Yugi giggled mutely and pointed out the window. Frowning, I stood up and stared out the shatter-proofed glass. Around the asylum was a long stretch of soft, green grass. A wall and electric fence with camera's situated nearby closed us in the field.

Ryou grinned, "Twice or three times a week we get to go outside. It's a lot warmer now that it's summer."

Yugi sipped the last of his milk, then stood up. He looked back at me with a smile and mouthed, "Let's go."

I almost forgot that he couldn't speak in public, but then overcame my shock and followed them through a door with an attendant. The male nurse watched as from the door as we walked across the field.

Ryou and Yugi had taken off their shoes and were skipping barefoot on the grass. It looked really soft and comfy, more than so than our own beds.

We walked to a corner of the field and sat down, by then a few other patients were also stumbling about. Yugi leaned back on his hands, eyes closed, enjoying the morning sun. A soft breeze blew his bangs back, allowing a nice view of his pale neck.

Ryou lay on his stomach, wanting to tan. I scooted closer to Yugi and said, "What did you two talk about before breakfast this morning?"

Yugi opened his amethyst eyes, and glanced around to make sure no one was watching. Then he turned to me, and embaressed smile on his lips, "Oh, yeah. Ryou just said something stupid."

"What?"

"Nothing?"

"What did he say?"

"I said nothing!"

Yami smirked at Yugi's angry face, "You're cute when you're angry."

"Well, then I must be adorable. You're dumb." Yugi said with a pout.

Chuckling darkly, I pounced on Yugi. His face was priceless. One second I was sitting quietly at his side talking, then the next I was straddling his chest and trying to tickle him. Yugi saw the attendant looking at him and realised my plan. He knew he couldn't say anything to stop me while someone was watching him.

So poor, sweet Yugi had to hold in his laughter as tears streamed down his face. I was actually enjoying this. Ryou glanced over at us once, rolled his eyes, then turned the other way.

Finally, I stopped my tickle torture and looked down at Yugi. His shoulders were still shaking as he held in his giggles. I smirked again, this time leaning closer to his face, "You know what, Yugi? We never got to finish my little plan. How about we try it now?" I whispered so softly that only he could hear.

Yugi's laughing stopped abruptly and he put his hands against my chest and pushed me away, not sure wether I was seriuos or not. But, I tightened my legs around his chest. I chuckled out loud as I saw a look of terror pass through his eyes at that moment. I stood up and held my hand out to him.

"C'mon, Yugi. You didn't really think I would do that to you, did ya'?"

Yugi giggled nervously and allowed himself to be pulled up. He looked down at Ryou who was still lying in the sun, then without hesitating, he sat on his back. Effectively, pinning the taller to the ground. Yami laughed when Ryou jerked, startled when he felt Yugi on top him. The two wrestled for a while, Yugi clinging to his back most of the time.

Finally, I wrapped my arms around Yugi who was laughing silently. I noticed a pair of patients walk right past us, smiling at Yugi and mentally growled a warning to them.

Yugi leaned back against my chest, not seeming to realise that he was. But when he did, he rapidly hopped out of my hold and blushed. Ryou glanced at us.

"You guys would look cute together." He stated slyly.

I retorted, "Probably, but I don't think Yugi wants to be with a suicidal person."

Yugi mockingly seemed to think about this and I poked his stomach playfully.

"We're friends, right?"

Yugi nodded with a beaming smile.

"Yeah." Ryou agreed.

**LL: Sorry that it's so short. This is mostly a filler chapter I think. But still, please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**LL: Once again, I'm very sorry about the late update. I've had some family problems, a friend crisis, and writers block. But, I hope this chapter makes up for it. Read, love, review. RLR. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters. I only own the plot and story, and maybe a few OC's.**

**WARNINGS: This is Yaoi. If you don't like boyxboy, don't read this please. Rated T for a reason, might contain small sexual scenes. You have been warned. . . (Yugi giggles in background)**

**Summary: When Yami Sennen is admitted into Domino Asylum, he meets the peculiar little boy who can't talk. In time, they grow to be friends. Can Yami convince Yugi that he won't be hurt again? Will Yugi ever fully trust someone? Read to find out. . .**

**Silent Treatment**

**Yami's POV**

_'Ryou said we would look cute together. . .'_ I thought as I lay in bed.

It was past midnight, the moon's white light shone brightly through the barred windows. I was having trouble falling asleep. On the top bunk, I could hear Yugi breathing softly.

Turning onto my side, I argued with myself. _'He wouldn't want to be with someone like me.'_

Another voice in my head, snapped back,_'Are you kidding me? He'd love to be with you.'_

_'No, he wouldn't. He's a good kid. . .'_

_'Kid? You don't even know how old he is, you moron!'_

_'It doesn't matter. Yugi is special. . . He's innocent. He shouldn't be in this place.'_

I pushed my blankets off, sprawling my body out of the sheets. It was so hot.

_'Why don't you. . . have a little fun with him?'_

_'No! I don't want to hurt him. I don't even know why he's in here.'_

_'He lied to you and Ryou. You can get him to tell you. You know what you can do to know the truth about him.'_

Growling softly, I pushed myself out of my bed and stood up. My back was to Yugi, so turning slowly I gazed at his sleeping face. He was curled up in his sheets, his shoulders hunched. I smiled softly. He looked so cute. Yugi's fists were clenched in loose fists, his face was smooth and pale in the light of the moon.

One of Yugi's blonde bangs fell into his face and I tenderly pushed it back.

_'Ryou's right. We would look cute together.' ___I narrowed my eyes, my hand was still on Yugi's neck, where I had tucked the bang back.

_'Shut up.'_

"Where's the knife?" I whispered lowly to Yugi's slumbering form.

Yugi took a deep breath in his sleep, and shifted slightly. Then I noticed it. Yugi's mattress had a lump near the edge of it. Carefully, I pushed my hand under the mattress and felt around underneath it. It was warm from where Yugi's body had been lying on it, and I had the irrisistable urge to cuddle with Yugi right then and there.

I fumbled for a while under the mattress, then my hand touched cool metal. I closed my hand on it lightly, not sure whether it was the blade or handle, and pulled it out. It was the same butter knife I had seen when I'd had my breakdown. It's plastic handle and blunt blade made my almost laugh.

Clutching the utensil in my hand, I gave one glance at Yugi. The boy was still sleeping, oblivious to what I was doing. I was starting to feel light headed again, the heat was becoming too much. Seeing Yugi sleeping so easily, it made me almost feel jealous.

Then I found myself leaning forward, closer to his face. I could feel his warm breath tickling my skin as I pressed my lips on his cheek. It was so soft and delicate.

I struggled to breathe as I dragged myself away from the younger. Swallowing, I clambered clumsily to the bathroom, closing it behind me. Clicking the light on, I stood in front of the mirror. Dull, crimson eyes stared back at me. What was happening? The tanned face in the mirror smirked back at me, as a hand slowly came into view. The knife was in that hand. I stared longingly at my reflection as the knife inched up my chest. Another hand came into the refelction, palm up.

Tearing my gaze away from the glass, I looked down at my own body and gasped. Both my hands were up, one was facing upwards, while the other held the knife. The knife was pressed against one of the blue veins in my other hand

A chuckle escaped my lips as I pressed the knife further against my wrist. The blade broke through my skin and penetrated the vein. Immediatly a bead of blood appeared over the wound, gradually growing into a full flow of red that ran down my arm.

Leaning against the bathroom wall, I slid down and watched the beautiful liquid. It was so captivating, just like Yugi was to me.

_'Yugi. . .'_

I leaned my head back and gave another throaty giggle. Then I heard it, the sweet angelic voice, worry evident in it. "Yami? Yami! What happened?"

Through blurry eyes I could see Yugi hurry to my side. He knelt down and grabbed my bleeding hand. I considered snatching my arm back, but then thought against it. I liked feeling Yugi near me.

"Yugi. Can we play duel monsters again?" I asked in a drowsy voice.

Yugi's amethyst eyes snapped up to mine, horror glimmering in the gorgeous orbs. "Y-Yes. Just, s-stay here."

He left my side momentarily, then came back with a wet cloth. I recognised it as his and weakly protested. But he grasped my hand firmly and wiped the blood away. But as soon as he wiped it away, more spots of blood came back.

Yugi frowned. "Don't move, Yami. I'll be right back."

I barely registered that Yugi had left me. The few minutes Yugi was gone, I had my eyes closed enjoying my bloody solitude. Then the bathroom door was opened again. Yugi hurried in with Ryou in tow. Ryou's clothing was rumpled, as if Yugi had just woken him up.

_'Yugi probably woke him.' _I reasoned.

Ryou glared at me, but knelt next to me and grasped my hand. He glanced at it, then reached into his shirt sleeve and pulled out a white hankerchief. The white-haired boy wound it tightly around my wrist and tied a tiny knot in it.

"You're an idiotic, suicidal baka. You know that?" He said.

I grinned stupidly at him, "Can we go outside again?"

Ryou lifted an eyebrow, "Next week, okay, Yami."

"Okay. . ."

Yugi's eyes skimmed over the bathroom. Blood was flecked on the white tiles and basin, but then he spotted his knife. It lay forgotten on the floor, it's blunt blade gleaming with the dreaded scarlet.

"He found my knife, Ryou." Yugi stated, bending down and picking up the weapon.

Ryou looked at him, "This has happened before, hasn't it?"

"Yeah. A few days ago, actually. He saw my knife, then just sorta freaked out."

"Okay, at least we found out what triggers his little episodes," Ryou plucked the knife out of Yugi's hands and slipped it into his sleeve. "I'll be taking this, then."

Yugi sat next to me, holding my uninjured hand, "Will he be okay now?"

"Dunno. But, I wouldn't trust him with a knife again."

". . . How come he doesn't get spooked by the cafeteria knives?" Yugi cocked his head to the side.

Ryou froze, then said, "I have no idea, Yugi. But, you should watch him for a while. Now, I'll be going to bed. The night guards will be checking my room in a few minutes and I need to get back before he see's I'm gone."

With that, Ryou slipped out the bathroom. Yugi smiled gratefully at his retreating form and scooted closer to me. His face turned grim, and I giggled to myself, "You're cute when you're worried about me." I said.

I saw Yugi's face flushand smirked, "If I ever get outta this hell hole, I'm taking you out on a date."

"I think you're just saying that. C'mon, time to get back to bed." His arms went behind my back and he helped me to stand up.

Leaning heavily on his shoulders, Yugi guided me to our bunks. He lay me cautiously against the pillows. I groaned when he tried to pull away, and I gripped his arm. Yugi yelped when I dragged him back onto my chest. Nuzzling his neck, I snuggled closer. I could feel Yugi stiffen, and frowned.

"I'm not going to. . . hurt you." I yawned.

I could feel that he was still tense. Wrapping my arms more securely around his waist, I pulled Yugi into my chest. I heard him whimper, but I was too tired to do anything.

My eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep.

I was oblivious when, as soon as my arms slackened, Yugi wiggled off my bed; he searched my face fearfully. Then he backed away to his corner. He fingered around for his beloved chalk. When his hand picked up the white stick, he glanced back at me, then made his way to our beds.

Climbing onto the top bed, he faced the only empty wall in the room. The three other walls had scrawled symbols, words and pictures on it. Gulping, Yugi lifted his hand and resumed writing on the light wallpaper. He murmered to himself as his hand dipped, spun and twirled into shapes. . .

**I think I did pretty well with this chapter. . . What do you think? Please review. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**LL: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**SCORPIO: Um. So I don't really know how this disclaimer/writing thing works. I'm a fwend of LL's. LL is going through a bit of a bad time right now, and she hasn't felt like updating. So, I'm kinda stealing her written out chapters and posting them for her. . . . . . . . She's gonna be so angry with me, but I really like reading her stories. . . . Heh please review?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters. I only own the plot and story, and maybe a few OC's.**

**WARNINGS: This is Yaoi. If you don't like boyxboy, don't read this please. Rated T for a reason, might contain small sexual scenes. You have been warned. . . (Yugi giggles in background)**

**Summary: When Yami Sennen is admitted into Domino Asylum, he meets the peculiar little boy who can't talk. In time, they grow to be friends. Can Yami convince Yugi that he won't be hurt again? Will Yugi ever fully trust someone? Read to find out. . .**

**Silent Treatment**

**Yami's POV**

"Ahhh! Damnit! Why can't these stupid mental people buy curtains!"

I yelled, waking up to a bright, sunny morning. I grabbed my pillow and smashed it over my head.

Instantly the pillow was yanked away and I sat up, ready to scream at anyone who dared to touch me. I was surprised when I found myself glaring daggers at wide, amethyst orbs.

"Uh, Yugi? Do you mind giving back my pillow?" I asked irritably.

Yugi frowned and clutched the piece of bedding closer to his chest, shaking his head firmly, "No. You could have smothered yourself."

I swung my legs off the side of the bed and straightened to my full height, which wasn't much. I narrowed my eyes dangerously at Yugi, who backed away a few steps from me. I stepped closer, growling, "Give. Me. Back. That. Pillow!" I darted towards him.

Yugi didn't expect that, but ducked nimbly under my arms. He retreated to the far corner of our shared bedroom, holding the pillow in front of him.

"Yugi, don't play games with me!"

The younger shook his head again, "Sorry, Yugi's being chased by a suicidal madman at the moment and can't come to the phone." He said, his own eyes narrowing at me.

Seeing as this was going nowhere, I put on a fake smile and held up my hands in surrender, "Ok, ok. C'mon, Yugi. I just want to go back to sleep."

The short tri-colour haired teen cocked his head to the side and seemed to ponder over the sudden change of mood. Then his hands clenched the pillow tighter.

My smile faded and, scowling, I started walking slowly and calmly towards him. Yugi seemed to shrink away from me and against the wall as I came closer. I could see flickers of fear rush through his eyes as he flattened himself against the wall.

"Give me back my pillow!" I hissed.

I had reached him by now. Yugi swallowed and wrapped his arms securely around the cushion. "No."

Then, without thinking, I lunged at him. Yugi squeaked, his eyes growing bigger. Almost on instinct, Yugi dropped the pillow and tried to move away, but I slammed my body against his, effectively pinning his petite body with my own. My smoldering eyes stared at Yugi as he wriggled and squirmed to get away from me. I felt like laughing. Yugi's cheeks were slowly turning pink, and his fists came pounding against my chest.

But his weak punches completely unfazed me. I smirked down at him when he realised that he was completely helpless. Pressing our bodies closer, I leaned down to whisper in his ear. "You are starting to annoy me, Little One." Yugi let out a small whimper, which I noticed and immediatly felt a little guilty for what I had done.

I reached up one hand and pushed away a loose bang that fell into his eyes. My smirk widened when I saw he was staring at how close our bodies were. I gently rubbed against his and Yugi jumped, then he. . . . . sort of went into an overdrive.

Yugi's eyes closed and he started struggling. He kicked, punched, kneed, and even tried to bite at any part of me he could reach.

I was slightly shocked at he amount of strength he was mustering. "Yugi. Yugi, stop. I'm not g-"

I let out a choked gasp and fell to my knees. My hands dove to cover my crotch and I rocked back and forth as immense pain jolted through me. Yugi opened his eyes to see me kneeling in front of him. He ran past my pain-racked body, and right out the door.

I took deep breaths, trying to control the agonising pain, "I. . . I can't believe. . . He really kneed me. . ." With one hand holding the front of my pants delicately, I stood up and wobbled to my bed.

About twenty minutes later, I had gotten over the pain. I showered, changed and walked down the corridors to the cafeteria. When I got to the white and blue painted room, I grabbed a tray with some food and sat down at our regular table. I still felt irritated that Yugi had awoken me, but guilt was rapidly flowing in. My heart ached at how scared Yugi had been. How scared had I made him feel?

I dropped my plastic spoon back onto the plate and pushed the tray away. Standing up, I took out my hand-drawn map of the asylum and found Ryou's room. Following the directions, I was knocking on the white-haired teen's door in less than a few minutes.

It was opened immediatly and I grinned weakly at Ryou's confused face, "Oh, hi, Yami. Where's Yugi?"

"Isn't he here?" I narrowed my eyes, glancing over Ryou's shoulder I skimmed over the empty room. "Damnit."

I cursed loudly and turned away from Ryou. He stepped meekly after me, "Did something happen?"

"Yes! I happened! Ugh, I'm such an idiot! He ran away from me!" I flung one of my fists into the wall, hanging my head.

"What happened, Yami?"

I didn't hear any accusations in his sentence, but instead, I heard concern. I pressed my forehead against the wall, enjoying the coolness against my hot skin. "I tried to kill myself last night, didn't I?" I whispered.

Ryou glanced around the hallways, then grabbed my hand and pulled me into his bedroom. As usual, there was the many small carvings, toys and statues. Ryou crossed his arms, "Yeah. You had Yugi worried sick. He almost gave away his secret when he was coming to get me."

"He almost spoke to someone?" I looked up.

"Uh huh. He looked like he was going to start crying. Now, what happened?"

I quickly explained about Yugi taking my pillow and me rubbing against him, "My dad was the one who told me about how angry I am after I try to. . . . kill myself."

Ryou stood in front of me, "So, you took your anger out on Yugi." He said, looking slightly frustrated.

He rubbed his eyes and groaned, "You enjoyed it."

I scratched my head, "What?"

"You enjoyed being close to Yugi. You enjoyed all those times you kissed him and tried to make him tell the truth. You. Enjoy. Being with. Him." Ryou pronounced each word slowly and carefully.

I felt my cheeks redden unwillingly, "No, I don't."

"Come on, Yami! Admit it. You feel guilty that you made Yugi feel scared of you." Ryou grinned.

Anger bubbled up and I strode towards the beaming white haired teen. "What is it to you? Why do you care?"

Ryou took a step back, still smiling, "As I said before, you two would look cute together. Now, as for Yugi disappearing. . . I'd say check your room again. He'd draw on his walls whenever he was upset." He said thoughtfully.

I frowned at him. What's with this guy? One minute he hates me, then we're friends, and then he's trying to hook me up with my roommate. I got it, PMS mood swings.

Smirking, I walked past Ryou, "You're just like a girl, you know that?"

"Huh?"

I left Ryou in his hopelessly confused state and hurried back to mine and Yugi's bedroom. I stopped outside the door, opening it a little way, and peeped around the corner. Just as Ryou had predicted, Yugi was kneeling on his bed, scribbling with his chalk. The short teenager had his head bowed as his hand dipped and spun lazily.

Opening the door soundlessly, I crept inside and closed it behind me. Yugi still didn't notice me. I tiptoed to stand beside his bed behind him. Holding my breath, I placed my hand gently on Yugi's back.

His head immediatly snapped up so fast that I thought it would break or something. The smaller shrunk away from my hand and turned so that he was in a crouched position on his bed. His jewel-like eyes gazed fearfully at me.

"I-I'm sorry. For what I. . . did earlier." I looked down, ashamed. The guilt I'd been feeling came back in full force.

I looked back up at him and reached out a hand to him. Yugi cringed away, pressing himself against the wall.

"W-were you g-g-gonna rape me?"

It was then that I saw unshed tears sparkling in those gorgeous orbs of his. I opened my mouth to say something, but found myself unable to. Yugi closed his eyes and leaned away from me. Seeing his shaken appearance, I put my hands on his mattress and hoisted myself onto the scratchy sheets. I wrapped my arms around Yugi's small frame and pulled him onto my lap, stroking his back and whispering soothing words.

I rocked back and forth, trying to comfort him. This carried on for a few minutes, and I saw that Yugi's breathing was becoming more even. Slowly but surely, he was falling asleep. Realization hit me, Yugi had probably stayed up late the night before writing on the walls.

Smiling softly, I tried to lay him down against his blankets, but the smaller's hands clenched onto my clothing. He mumbled in sleep, "Please, don't go. I don't want him to hurt me again. . ."

I froze. Yugi's face tensed up as he tried, unconsiously, to pull me back next to him. I let out a tiny yelp as I was almost forced onto him. Blushing slightly, I lowered myself next to him. Yugi's face brightened as he scooted closer. Nuzzling his face into my chest, he slept soundly.

I sighed as I watched him snuggle into me. Maybe Ryou was right.

_'We would look cute together.'_

The corners of my lips tugged into a smile as I wrapped my arms around him, closing my eyes and listening to his gentle heartbeat.

**SCORPIO: So, review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**SCORPIO: I stil have no idea wat I'm doing. But, LL got a bit more happy when she saw hw many people reviewed. Maybe she was just a little depressed. . . .**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters. I only own the plot and story, and maybe a few OC's.**

**WARNINGS: This is Yaoi. If you don't like boyxboy, don't read this please. Rated T for a reason, might contain small sexual scenes. You have been warned. . . (Yugi giggles in background)**

**Summary: When Yami Sennen is admitted into Domino Asylum, he meets the peculiar little boy who can't talk. In time, they grow to be friends. Can Yami convince Yugi that he won't be hurt again? Will Yugi ever fully trust someone? Read to find out. . .**

**Silent Treatment**

**Yami's POV**

I lay awake, listening to Yugi's gentle heartbeat. It was so soft and melodic that at times I felt like I was going to fall asleep. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it felt like seconds. I had my arms around Yugi's tiny frame while he slept on my chest.

Every once and a while, he would twitch and let out a whimper which made me feel a little concerned. He would also mutter a few words, then shrink against me as if he was scared.

Opening my eyes, I observed the small teen on me. He face was so angelic, innocent and pure. Shifting onto my side, I managed to get Yugi to lie down on his bed while I slipped off his mattress. He seemed to notice that I was leaving and he groaned.

Yugi's amethyst orbs opened a crack, and I stared at him, frozen in my place halfway off the bed. He blinked and sat up, "What? Where are you going?" He asked in a croaky voice.

I smiled gently and dropped my body off the side of the bed, "I'm going to go see Ryou. Go back to sleep. Yugi."

He gave a dreamy grin and his head hit the pillow again. I ruffled his hair lightly, then puton my shoes and left our room quietly.

It was very sunny in the asylum. A few of the top windows were open, allowing fresh air into the stuffy mental hospital. I wandered through the white hallways. A few nurses and patients passed me. When I reached Ryou's room I knocked on the door and it was opened immediatly. Ryou stood with one hand on the doorknob, his other hand holding one of his statues.

I smiled softly and pointed at the bunny looking statue, "It looks cute, Ryou."

The white-haired boy blushed and nodded. "Thanks." He stepped to allow me room to enter.

After he closed the door, I sat down on his bed and toyed with one of his carvings. Ryou leaned against the wall and watched me with curious, brown eyes, "Is there something you came for?"

SIghing, I rubbed my eyes, "Yugi wasn't telling the truth when he told us about why he's in here."

"I know that. But, there's nothing we can do to help him understand that we won't tell anyone."

". . . What's with him and those drawings?"

Ryou shrugged, "I've never asked him. I've only been in his room a few times and he always makes sure I don't read what he writes."

"Could it possibly have something to do with why he's here when there's nothing wrong with him?" I asked.

"It could. Why don't you try and find out?"

"I guess I will have to," I stood up. But, then Ryou spoke up, "Yami, when is your birthday?"

I had to think about that one for a few moments. I hadn't really paid attention to the days as they'd past, but then it clicked, "Um, in three days." I said sheepishly.

"You forgot your birthday there, didn't you?"

"Kinda."

"Well, then that will be when you'lll ask Yugi." Ryou declared, looking happy for himself.

I raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

Ryou let out an annoyed sound and slapped a hand to his forehead, "Of course. You've never had a birthday in this damn place."

He then went into a long speech about how birthdays were so important. "The nurses don't really care about it. They'll bake you a cake and all that. But that's about it. What we do whenever someone has a birthday is that the whole asylum sorta goes wild. Everyone leaves their rooms at night and finds a way to unlock the door to the field around the asylum. Then we raid the kitchen and spend a few hours outside."

"That sounds. . . fun."

"Yeah, it is." Ryou grinned. "But, then we play a few games."

I didn't like the sound of that. Ryou had said it with a sort of slyness in his voice. But the teen continued, "Then afterwards we'll go back to our rooms and act as if nothing ever happened."

". . . . . They don't pay much thought to security." I said, a smile curling on my lips.

"Nope. But that's what makes it so much fun. So, how did it go with Yugi?"

I narrowed my eyes playfully, smirking, "That's for us to know and for you to never find out."

Standing up I left the room with it's tiny statues. I made my way to the cafeteria. It should be lunch time soon. I was just entering the cafeteria when two people joined me on either side. Yugi smiled shyly up at me, while Ryou gave the two of us wierd smiles.

The three of us grabbed trays and headed to our table in the corner. Sitting down, we ate in a comfortable silence, watching as other patients flowed into the cafeteria.

The food wasn't as bad as before, I was getting used to the bland tastes.

"I should call my dad sometime. Let him know how I'm doing." I murmered.

Yugi looked over at me, and gave a tiny smile, nodding. It took me a few moments to realize why he wasn't talking again, but I returned the smile with one of my own.

Speaking casually, I mentioned my birthday to the tiny teen, "So, do you guys do anything special for people's birthday's here, Yugi?"

I winked at Ryou and he gave a tiny smirk. Yugi, on the other hand, seemed to perk up and he bobbed his head, as if asking "When is it?".

"Three days from now."

He grinned, still mute.

We finished lunch and headed to the entertainment area of the asylum. We ended up playing dual monsters again for the rest of the day. A few hours later we had dinner, then Yugi and I said goodnight to Ryou and we headed to our room.

Once we reached our tiny bedroom, Yugi grabbed a pair of clean clothes and went into the bathroom. I heard the shower come on and resisted the temptation to follow Yugi into the bathroom. I swallowed and sat down on my bed, feeling my cheeks redden as thoughts of a naked Yugi came into my mind.

For several minutes, all I did was sit on my bed and try to drive the thoughts out of my head. But every time I did a new image would pop up, worser than the first.

I was so caught up in my head that I jumped when the bathroom door opened. Yugi stepped meekly out the bathroom, clad in only a fluffy white towel that came to his thighs. My mouth fell open as I watched him cross the room to his dresser. He retrieved a shirt he had forgotten and hurried back into the bathroom. He hadn't noticed that my eyes were wide or that my mouth had fallen open and that I was staring intently at his pale shoulders.

Once the bathroom door closed again, I stared at it, willing Yugi to come out again in his towel. But he came out dressed in his familiar plain uniform instead.

Sighing loudly, I saw Yugi look at me questioningly. I fumbled in my drawers for clothes and went into the steamy bathroom to take my own shower. I stood in the shower as hot water pelted onto my face. I leaned against the cold tiles and let my mind wander. Immediatly, a picture of Yugi without his. . . . Geez, what is wrong with me?

**SCORPIO: I loved this chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) Um. Review if you liked this chap as much as I did.**


	11. Chapter 11

**LL: Well, thanks to all those that have reviewed the chapters that I DIDN'T put on. (looks at SCORPIO)**

**SCORPIO: (runs away) Oops.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters. I only own the plot and story, and maybe a few OC's.**

**WARNINGS: This is Yaoi. If you don't like boyxboy, don't read this please. Rated T for a reason, might contain small sexual scenes. You have been warned. . . (Yugi giggles in background)**

**Summary: When Yami Sennen is admitted into Domino Asylum, he meets the peculiar little boy who can't talk. In time, they grow to be friends. Can Yami convince Yugi that he won't be hurt again? Will Yugi ever fully trust someone? Read to find out. . .**

**Silent Treatment**

**Yami's POV**

Oh, joy. I'm a year older. . . I opened my eyes in tiny, narrow slits. Once again, no damned curtains. . . I muttered all the curses I knew as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

Above me I could hear Yugi shifting on his bunk. The next thing I knew Yugi was hanging upside down from his bed. His hair was drooped and his face was still red from sleeping. Yugi's face was bright and happy.

"Happy birthday!" He grinned.

I smiled and swung my legs off the side of the bed. I leaned close to Yugi's face and blew in his eyes. Yugi giggled and tried to swat me away, but instead let out a small yelp as he started falling headfirst off his bed.

Instantly, I grabbed him around his waist and pulled the both of us onto my bed. We landed up sprawled together in between the sheets. I had fallen onto my back, my legs spread open. Yugi's feet were by my head, while his face was in between my. . .legs.

We both flushed when we realised what position we were in. Yugi scrambled to get off of me and tripped and slid off the bed. He squeaked and slithered to the floor, hiding his face.

My cheeks were hot as I stood up and helped Yugi to stand, "Sorry about that."

Yugi nodded and shuffled his feet, "Thanks for helping me."

He looked up, smiling broadly again. He turned away from me and grabbed a fresh uniform. He dressed quickly in the bathroom, then I changed. Once we were boh dressed, Yugi grabbed my hand and started dragging me out our room. Entering the cafeteria, nothing seemed out of the usual.

But, when we went to grab our trays, a young nurse stopped me. "It's your birthday, right? We've got a cake for you and the others in the lounge." She smiled sweetly at me.

I gave her a fake smile and rolled my eyes when she left. I looked at Yugi and took hold of his hand. Leading him to the entertainment lounge, I saw a medium sized cake on the table in the middle. It had azure blue and cornflower yellow icing on it, but no candles or any of the normal decorations.

A few of the patients were staring enviously at the cake, but when they saw me coming, a few nurses started singing Happy Birthday. The song ended quickly, I was relieved. Yugi grinned and clapped the tune.

Once it ended, a nurse sliced the cake and handed out the slices to each patient that came up. I was given the biggest slice, of course, and when I saw Yugi's face light up, I chuckled.

"You like cake?" I whispered as we went back to the cafeteria and sat down .

Yugi nodded and forked up some of the cake. I watched as he ate, as I ate my own slice slowly. A few minutes went by and Ryou joined us. He looked tired, and kept on yawning as he ate his cake.

Once we finished breakfast we went to the lounge and spent the rest of the day there. I noticed a few of the other residents at the asylum kept on giving me funny looks. Some looked excited, others happy and some even joyful.

The day passed with the usual bland lunch and dinner. I met a few more of the patients and Ryou inroduced me to the little boy who had poked me on the first few days of my stay here. He was really shy around me, but in the end he was extremely friendly and knew almost everything about anyone. Except, of course, Yugi's secret.

Evening came and soon it was lights out. I couldn't help but feel scared, nervous and excited at the same time. In a few hours we would be sneaking outside for games.

When we'd gone back to our room, Yugi had immediatly climbed on top of his bed and started drawing squares and circles on the wall. I tried to read what he was writing, but he wouldn't let me get anywhere close.

I must've fell asleep for a few hours, because the next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake by Yugi. I couldn't see his face in the dark, but I could feel his hand close over mine. He pulled me off my bed and led me to the door. We crept outside and in the faint light of the moon I saw a couple of other sneaking shadows. Sure enough, the patients were creeping outside in the dead of night for. . . me. My birthday.

A grin tugged at my lips and I clutched Yugi's hand tighter. The short teen led me to the cafeteria. There was a crowd of people huddled around the shatter-proof, glass door that led outside.

We had just gotten to the middle of the cafeteria when a voice hissed, "Someone's coming."

As if bombs were going to start dropping, everyone scurried to hide in corners, under tables and behind the cafeteria counters. Yugi had just shoved me under a table and joined me when a bright torchlight swung into the cafeteria. It went slowly over the tables and across the floor.

Unconsciously, I held my breath and gazed at the other people beneath the table. I saw Ryou's face smiling softly at me as he raised a finger to his lips.

The guard paced the cafeteria for a few seconds, then his footsteps receded and the torch left. Everyone let out a sigh of relief and crawled out from under the tables. A man with scars running down his face went to the glass door and started fiddling with the locks.

There was a tiny click and the door creaked open. The man let out a quiet cheer and hurried outside, followed by a crowd of bustling patients.

I walked in between Ryou and Yugi as we crossed the grass. We chose a spot near the edge of the fence and everyone sat in a circle. I glanced at each one with a smile. There were women, men and even little kids. The kids were very quiet for children. The women talked among themselves.

Then the games began. Each person chose a game they liked most which they played.

A teenager stood up with his arm slung around an older woman. The woman purred and pressed herself closer to him. "I say we play Truth, Dare and Command."

There were a few laughs and murmers at that, but they ended up playing it. Ryou was one of the first ones to be chosen and he replied, "Truth."

"Ok," A woman gave a nod. "If you had to lose your virginity, which would it rather be to, a man or woman?"

Ryou mutter something and the woman frowned, "What?"

"A guy!" The white haired teen yelled.

The circle laughed softly and continued the game. Ryou chose me next, "Truth, dare or command?"

"Dare." I said, smirking. I put a "I'm not scared" look on my face.

Ryou lifted his hand and made a gesture for me to come closer. I scowled and stood up. I leaned close to Ryou and listened to the smaller tell me my choices. I felt my face go red, but I nodded.

Sitting next to Yugi, the group watched with interest, I looked sideways at him. "Sorry about this, Yugi." I said simply.

Yugi's eyebrows creased together, then they widened. He looked like he was going to scoot away, but I rolled over him and straddled his waist. There were a few whistles and cooes that I ignored. I watched Yugi's face go red. So cute, I thought.

I leaned down and whispered again, "Sorry." Then I smashed my lips against his.

I could feel Yugi squirm underneath me, and a moan built up in the back of my throat as his body wriggled against mine. I held it in and kissed him more roughly. I forced his mouth open and he let out an involuntary gasp as my tongue entered his mouth. My tongue explored the wet cavern.

I wanted to stay in that position. With him moving beneath me, kissing and touching one another. But, I pulled away from him and gazed down at his flustered face.

I could see he was having trouble trying to hold himself from talking. But he managed it. He sat up when I slid off him. He looked down at his hands as I straightened my shirt. I glanced around the circle. The people in the group were either smiling or smirking at us, and some were making air humps. Yugi blushed further and looked down.

I swallowed as images once again clouded my mind. Well, the game wasn't over yet. There was still more of the night left.

**LL: Well, this was part 1 of the games. Please review! :)**

**SCORPIO: . . . Can I still do this disclaimer thing?**

**LL: I'll think about it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**LL: Hmm, eight reviews. Not bad.**

**SCORPIO: Heh heh, LL is letting me stay with her! (laughs maniacally)**

**LL: Well, this way if I ever don't feel like updating, Scorpio will do it for me. Isn't that great? :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters. I only own the plot and story, and maybe a few OC's.**

**WARNINGS: This is Yaoi. If you don't like boyxboy, don't read this please. Rated T for a reason, might contain small sexual scenes. You have been warned. . . (Yugi giggles in background)**

**Summary: When Yami Sennen is admitted into Domino Asylum, he meets the peculiar little boy who can't talk. In time, they grow to be friends. Can Yami convince Yugi that he won't be hurt again? Will Yugi ever fully trust someone? Read to find out. . .**

**Silent Treatment**

**Yami's POV**

"Um, Yugi. Do we have to sit like this the whole night?" I asked. My face was hot and I knew my cheeks were probably red as well.

Yugi glanced up at me apologetically and nodded. He sat in my lap, our chests pressed together and his legs wrappeded around my waist. Somewhere during the night, he'd been dared to sit on me in a suggestive manner. He had blushingly did so, and I wrapped my arms around his waist, keeping him close to my chest.

Since our kiss earlier, Yugi hadn't been able to look me in the eye. His face stared at his hands. During the games, other patients had put in their own opinions of me and Yugi. Almost everyone thought we looked cute. It amazed me how accepting a group of asylum patients were compared to the outside world. They didn't care about gender, age or race. If you looked cute, you looked cute. If you were ugly. . . they'd stay quiet. . .

A blonde woman spoke up, "It's getting late, we should start heading back to our rooms. The guards will be starting their early morning wakeup call." She said wistfully.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Ryou glance at me and I nodded at him. Yugi stood up off my lap and held out his hand to me. Grasping it tightly, I pushed myself up and stood close to him. I smiled encouragingly, "How about you, me and Ryou play for a while longer in our room?"

Yugi looked confused, but her nodded nonetheless. His amethyst eyes gleamed with eagerness to play more games. We walked together with the others and snuck back into the asylum. We sent a few of the more stealthy patients ahead to check if it was clear. A whispered voice told us that the guards were only by the six hundred rooms. So, grabbing my hand, Yugi pulled me down the silent and shadowy hallways and we came back to our room. Ryou joined us a few moments later, grinning.

"That was great! It was the longest time we've ever stayed out before." He said.

I chuckled and sat down on the floor. Yugi and Ryou followed my lead and we sat in a triangle. Ryou spoke up, "Ok, we're going to play truth and command, no dare. You have to tell the truth, and you have to do the command. Or else," The white haired boy glared at me and Yugi. "I will _keel _you." He said putting on a fake accent.

Grinning, I bobbed my head in agreement. Yugi hesitated before nodding as well. Ryou clapped his hands, "Let the games begin!"

I looked over at Yugi, "You first."

"Ok. Um, Yami, truth or command?"

I answered immediatly, "Command."

Yugi mulled over it and finally smiled, "I command you to. . . lick the floor."

My face dropped. Huh? I had no idea what had touched the floor. I scowled at him, but leaned my head down till my forehead connected with the cold floor, then I poked out my tongue. I let the tip of it touch the floor, then I yelped and snapped back up, spitting and wiping my mouth. "You're evil." I said simply.

"What was your first clue?" Yugi asked with an innocent blink of his beautiful amethyst eyes.

I turned to Ryou, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok, if you had a bofriend, would you like him to be the sweet kind or the kind that takes advantage of you?" I knew this was a personal, sexual question, but. . . what the hell.

Ryou's whole face went red. He murmered, "Take advantage."

There was no sounds, then Yugi and I burst out laughing. Who'd have thought that our sweet, innocent, pure, little Ryou had such a dirty mind.

Ryou frowned and glared at me, "Truth or command?"

"Command. I'm not scared of any dares you throw at me, Ry-kins." I smirked as his face turned to one of rage.

"Fine. I command you to take off your pants."

I blinked, "What?"

"You heard me. Strip down, Yami."

I glanced at Yugi. He was also staring at me wide-eyed. His cheeks were red and he seemed to be lost in thought.

I groaned and stood up, I slipped out of my trousers and hurriedly sat down, hiding my face as Ryou and Yugi giggled at my underwear. I didn't think my shorts were that childish, sure, they do. . . have. . . .the Dark Magician Girl. . . on them. . . Oh, crap.

I glared at Ryou, "Are we going to start the interrogation?"

Yugi looked between us, "What are you guys talking about?" He asked suspiciously.

Ryou gave him a sad smile. "Sorry, Yugi. But, you lied to us and I think we deserve to know the truth about why you're here."

We watched Yugi for a few minutes as he just sat there. Then he stood up and scrambled to get to the bathroom.

"Stop him!" I heard Ryou say loudly. But I was already lunging at Yugi. I caught him around his waist and dragged him back down to the floor. I pushed him flat against his stomach against the ground and sat on top of him, my hands pressed against his shoulders, effectively pinning him down.

Yugi squirmed underneath me. He let out frustrated growls when he couldn't move. "Why are you doing this? It has nothing to do with either of you!" He hissed.

Ryou knelt next to him, "Because we want to understand what possessed you to pretend that you were mentally unstable. We want to know what happened to you."

Yugi's amethyst orbs turned away and he glared in front of him.

"Yugi, please. . ." I said softly.

I saw Yugi's eyes blink and he glanced at me. It was then that I saw the tears that were welling up in the corners of them, "Why? Why do you care so much?" He said. I could hear choking sobs in the back of his voice.

"Because, I care about _you_." I said.

Yugi suddenly bucked. I flew foreward, onto my face, and Ryou cried out. Yugi had shoved him away. The short boy was holding his head and muttering to himself, ". . . dead. . . he's gone. . . . . he can't hurt me. ."

Standing up, I touched Yugi's shoulder lightly. His hands dropped and he jumped away. Salty tears rolled down his cheeks, "You want to know why the HELL I am like this? Because of my damned father!"

Yugi covered his face with his hands as if he was ashamed. "I-It doesn't matter. I'm in h-here and he's o-o-out there."

Ryou opened his mouth to reply, but then a scuffling of feet in the hall stopped him. He looked at us helplessly, "I'm so sorry, Yugi. I'll see you tomorrow." He disappeared out the door.

"Thanks a lot, Ryou. . ." I glared at the door. I turned back to Yugi and sighed.

He had rushed back to his bed and was scribbling hastily against the wall. Tears still dripped down his face.

Slowly, rage bubbled inside my chest. All I wanted to do was help Yugi, but all he did was lie and go write on the damn wall! I glared at the back of Yugi's head, speaking icily, "Why won't you tell us? Are we that insignificent to you? Damnit!"

Yugi found himself being wrenched away from the wall, he let out a yell and tried to kick out at me. I caught his foot and pushed him to the side of our room gently. He landed on the floor and his head whipped around to stare at me as I walked calmly towards the wall and observed the markings. Then I realized something.

These wasn't just crazy, random writings. These were diary entries. They were all apart of Yugi's story. . . . .

**SCORPIO: How culd you leave leave it dere?**

**LL: You really have to check your spelling, dumbo!**

**SCORPIO: Y are you so mean to meh? Well anyway plz review and tel us what you think. Mabe LL will be nicer to me?**


	13. Chapter 13

**SCORPIO: I cant beleve u were so late with this chap.**

**LL: I wasn't late. You just took a whole week and a half to read through it.**

**SCORPIO: . . . Oh yeah.**

**LL: By the way, this chapter is a little more hectic than the others. Scorpio said I should add some more adventure to it. I hope I did better?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters. I only own the plot and story, and maybe a few OC's.**

**WARNINGS: This is Yaoi. If you don't like boyxboy, don't read this please. Rated T for a reason, might contain small sexual scenes. You have been warned. . . (Yugi giggles in background)**

**Summary: When Yami Sennen is admitted into Domino Asylum, he meets the peculiar little boy who can't talk. In time, they grow to be friends. Can Yami convince Yugi that he won't be hurt again? Will Yugi ever fully trust someone? Read to find out. . .**

**Silent Treatment**

**Yami's POV**

_It's creepy here. The doctors keep looking at me, finding nothing-_

_My first night in the asylum. Grandpa said he'd visit me as soon as he could, but I don't-_

_One of the nurses told me I would be getting a roommate. I hope he's friendly enough for us to become friends._

_Ryou showed me one of his guinea pig carvings. It's really cute-_

_I feel safer here. Police are still questioning me about what happened. . ._

_I don't want to talk to them! I hate him! I hate my-_

_You know that roommate I told you about? Well, his name is Yami._

_Mom stopped for a visit. She says that she's leaving Domino. I don't know what'll happen to-_

_Grandpa came by today. He looks really tired, I hope he isn't getting sick._

_Yami is really nice. He seems worried about why I don't talk. Maybe I can tell him. . ._

_He scared me today, Yami I mean. He pinned me to the floor and started going on that he was going to find out why I don't talk. He started kissing my neck, I was really scared. . . But, I kinda liked it._

_Ryou and me are planning to sneak out with the rest of the asylum for someone's birthday. I hope they do it for mine as well._

_Ryou asked why I was here. I couldn't tell him the truth. I just couldn't-_

_My father was a heartless asshole. How could he do that to-_

_I miss mom. I want her to come back._

_Yami tried to kill himself. I felt sick when I found him._

_Why am I feeling like this? It's wrong. I can't-_

_Grandpa hasn't come by for a few months. But, he has sent me letters. I think he might be-_

My eyes skimmed over the four walls of our bedroom, reading random words and letters. Most of the writings were crude, but as the entries became more recent, the writing was more legible.

Behind me, Yugi was staring at me with shock. He watched where my eyes went and at certain sentences, he would blush and look away. Turning around to face Yugi, I gazed at his distressed face.

"Yugi." I said softly. He wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Yugi."

I repeated. Yugi cringed and brought his arms up to wrap them around himself. Silent tears fell from his amethyst orbs and hit the floor. My heart throbbed painfully in my chest as I watched him cry. All I wanted was to hold him, tell him everything was going to be ok. I wanted to kiss away those tears and make sure he was safe forever.

My legs felt like jelly, but I approached Yugi's shaking body. Kneeling in front of him, I cupped his face in my hands and forced him to look at me, "It's alright, Yugi." Then I pressed my lips to his forehead. Yugi choked on a sob and froze, his shoulders tensing up. But, as soon as my arms slipped around him, he relaxed in my hold.

"I'll make sure you're alright." I whispered softly. Sitting back, I pulled the tiny boy into my lap and rocked him in my arms.

Yugi sniffed and clung to me, his fingers clenching my shirt tightly. I lay my head on top of his spiky hair and hummed quietly. A few minutes passed and Yugi's crying stopped. His eyes glazed over and he listened intently to my humming as we still rocked together.

I stopped after I while I looked down at Yugi. He was staring straight ahead, but he looked peaceful and sleepy if anything. He glanced up when we stopped rocking, "Sorry." He said.

I smiled and kissed his forehead again, "It's ok. How do you feel?"

"Fine." He wriggled slightly in my arms and I let him stand up. Once he stood on both feet, he looked back at me, nervousness and fear radiating off of him. Yugi played with his fingers as I got up off the floor.

Swallowing, he stopped fiddling. "I guess you're wondering why I wrote all those entries, huh?"

I shrugged, smiling softly. I didn't want to force him to do anything, but I was really curious to know why he had written all those stories.

"Kinda," I said. "But, I only want you to tell me if you want to."

Yugi nodded and rubbed his arms unconsciously. "I want to. I really, really want to. But, you're not going to want to be around me if I do."

"How do you know that?" I questioned him.

"Because. . . Because I'm not clean anymore."

I narrowed my eyes. What was he talking about? He couldn't mean. . .

"You were raped, weren't you?"

Yugi nodded again, and brought his arms up to hug himself, "My dad. He used to beat me whenever he came home. The only time he'd stop was when he'd. . . when he'd defile my mother. They never wanted a kid, I was just another problem. As I got older my dad's beatings got less, then he'd start abusing me in another way. About a year after the rapes started, my dad came home from work early and he did it again. And again. A-And a-ag-again." Yugi's words broke up and his bottom lip quivered uncontrollably.

I could see he wanted to cry again. So I came closer to him and enveloped him in a hug. He leaned into the warm embrace and snuggled into my chest, trying to blink away the tears that threatened to fall.

He continued talking, his face pressed into my shirt, muffling his words, "T-Then I s-s-snapped. I couldn't t-take it a-anymore."

I was starting to get worried now, "What happened, Yugi?"

A sniffled escaped his lips, "T-There w-w-w-was an ac-accident. Police were i-involved. They tried talking to me, b-b-but I didn't want to. My grandpa t-t-took me away from m-my mom, but then he noticed that I-I was talking anymore. H-He t-t-took me t-to doctors, therapists, everyone. B-But I still didn't want to talk. Then I came here and I-I started writing on the walls. I-I felt it was the o-only w-w-way to stop myself from going insane." Yugi gave a small laugh. But it sounded forced and desperate.

Crimson met amethyst and I saw the pained look Yugi's face held. I held him tighter, and whispered reasurring words to him. Yugi held onto me and tried to quieten his sobs, "I-I wrote the wh-whole story about what happened," He shook himself free of my arms and walked towards the walls. He raised one pale hand and ran it across the writings, "On these walls."

Then he started laughing. His back was to me, so I couldn't see his face. I opened my mouth to say something, but he interrupted me abruptly, "D-Do you know how hard it is to stay sane in a place like this?" He asked, laughter still erupting form his mouth.

He turned to face me and I gasped at what I saw. He looked insane. Like a maniac. His eyes were wide and fearful, they held none of the laughter that bounced off the walls of our bedroom. A grin was plastered on his face. He stepped backwards and leaned heavily on the wall for support.

"E-Everyday, is t-torture for me. In this place. S-Sure, I have Ryou, but I don't h-have someone t-t-to really talk to," Yugi laughed outright again, sliding to the floor in a heap. "H-He warned me. He warned m-me that I'd go nuts."

I couldn't help but stare at him. What was happening? What was wrong with him? My mind reeled with questions.

Suddenly, Yugi's face fell and he pointed behind me, "Y-You! You're back!"

My eyebrows creased together. I glanced over my shoulder, then looked back at Yugi. "No one's there, Yugi."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" He screamed.

I sprang towards Yugi and slapped my hand over his mouth as I attempted to muffle his screams. But, outside our room a scuffle of footsteps came closer. I started panicking.

"Yugi, please. Stay quiet." I tried to shush him.

But, he wriggled and squirmed to get away from me. I was able to keep my hand firmly over his mouth, that is, before he bit me. . .

"Ah!" I snatched my hand back and looked down at it. The skin was broken and blood was starting to ooze out of the punctured holes.

The door to our bedroom opened and light fell on us.

"What's going on in here?" An voice said loudly.

I barely had time to clutch Yugi to my chest, before he was yanked away from me by a pair of strong male nurses. I stood up, furious and faced two doctors and a handful of nurses. Behind them, in the hallway, I saw the two nurses holding Yugi press him against the floor. One of the doctors walked calmly towards where Yugi was struggling, a syringe of blue liquid in his hand.

Yugi's face snapped towards me and he let out a pitious whimper. I knew he was trying not to talk, but as soon as the needle struck his arm, he let out a pained shriek, "Yami! Help me!"

**LL: Well, Scorpio? What do you think?**

**SCORPIO: I liked it.**

**LL: I think the 'Yugi acting out' thing was very sudden.**

**SCORPIO: I said, I LIKED IT. And please review!**

**LL: I was supposed to say that. . . You're stealing my job!**


	14. Chapter 14

**LL: I'm so sorry about the long wait. It's been over two weeks since I last updated I think. :(**

**SCORPIO: U suck.**

**LL: SPELLING!**

**SCORPIO: ... U no im not good at english.**

**LL: O.o English is your home language, dumbo.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters. I only own the plot and story, and maybe a few OC's.**

**WARNINGS: This is Yaoi. If you don't like boyxboy, don't read this please. Rated T for a reason, might contain small sexual scenes. You have been warned. . . (Yugi giggles in background)**

**Summary: When Yami Sennen is admitted into Domino Asylum, he meets the peculiar little boy who can't talk. In time, they grow to be friends. Can Yami convince Yugi that he won't be hurt again? Will Yugi ever fully trust someone? Read to find out. . .**

**Silent Treatment**

**Yami's POV**

I couldn't move. All I could do was stare down helplessly as Yugi was injected with the blue substance. His face betrayed his emotions. First he looked angry, then sad, ending with fear.

Unshed tears glistened in his wide, amethyst eyes. Yugi stared straight at me as he was pulled to his feet, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to walk. He stumbled foreward and one of the nurses caught him around his middle, holding him up.

"Steady, kid." The nurse holding him said gruffly.

Yugi's head lolled to the side and his eyes were slowly drooping. But, still, he gazed at me with a look that said "How could you". Within seconds, Yugi had slumped forward, the nurses were holding him fully.

The doctor who was still in our room turned to me. His stern grey eyes skimmed over me, "Yami Sennen, am I correct?"

I nodded dumbly, as I watched the nurses take Yugi away. Only when the doctor put a hand on my shoulder did I return to reality.

"W-What?" I asked, "What's going to happen to Yugi?"

The doctor gave me a smile, but I could see it was fake. "Mr. Motou will be taken into a solitary care facility. We were under the impression that he was unable to speak, but, as you can see, we were proven wrong. Motou will be visited by family and we'll decide what will be done with him," The white haired man looked at me, "Are you alright?"

"Take me with him."

"Excuse me?"

I turned my blazing, crimson eyes to rest on the doctor, "Take me to Yugi."

"I'm afraid we can't do that, Mr. Sennen-"

"I want to be with him! Yugi is probably scared out of his mind!" I screamed.

The doctor watched me calmly, then lifted a hand a pointed a finger at me, wordlessly. I was still ranting when a nurse took a firm hold on my upper arms, and attempted to drag me back to my bed. I struggled in his arms and tried to kick out at him, but another male nurse grabbed my ankles and prevented me from making any more movements.

"Let me go! I have to see Yugi! I can't leave him!"

I was pushed onto my bed, but the nurses held me against the mattress. It took me a while to realize why. Marlene, the nurse who'd helped me on my first few days, was slowly coming towards me with a syringe with the same blue liquid that had been given to Yugi.

I squirmed away against my bed and watched as Marlene stopped beside my bed. She held one of my hands and I snatched it back, growling at her. The nurse holding my head and shoulders snorted and held my arm steady.

I let out a small whimper when the needle pierced one of the blue veins in my wrist, "Don't. . ." I said weakly.

Marlene looked at me sympathetically and stroked my forehead, "You're going to be a little sleepy."

My bedroom started spinning and black spots appeared in my vision. The last things I saw before I passed out was Marlene standing up and the nurses releasing me. They watched me as I slowly and painfully fell into a deep, fitful sleep.

~Two Days Later~

"Yami. . . . Yami? . . . . . You have to wake up, Yami. . ."

The voice kept on repeating the same words over and over again. I groaned and turned onto my side. I felt surprisingly comfortable, the sheets were soft and warm. The darkness behind my eyelids was soothing compared to the nightmares I had while sleeping.

The voice came back, "Yami. . . Please, wake up."

I scrunched my face up and cracked my eyes open. I squinted into the hot afternoon sun that streamed through the curtain-less windows.

As my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw that Ryou was bent over me, concern clearly in his brown eyes.

"You awake?" He asked softly.

Yawning loudly, I nodded and sat up painfully, as if I'd been asleep for a long time. Ryou put a hand on mt back and helped me to sit up.

He smiled sadly at me, "I was getting worried."

I managed a weak grin and rubbed my eyes, "So, I guess you heard about what happened to Yugi?" I asked.

Ryou nodded, "I asked Marlene and she told me."

"The little, back-stabbing slut," I hissed, throwing my legs off the side of the bed and standing up. I was immediatly overcome by a wave of dizziness and I fell back onto my bed.

"Hold it, you moron." Ryou went into the bathroom and came back with a small plastic cup of water. He handed it to me and I took it shakily.

I only realised then how thirsty I was. Gulping it down, I looked at him gratefully, "Thanks."

Ryou nodded and stood up, holding out his hand. I took hold of his smaller, paler hand and he pulled me up carefully. I almost stumbled, but Ryou steadied me, "There. Let's go to the cafeteria. Lunch will be served soon and I'm sure you're hungry."

As we walked to the cafeteria, I was practically leaning against Ryou for support, I questioned Ryou, "What are they going to do to Yugi?"

"They're going to call in more advanced doctors and therapists to check Yugi. They're also bringing in his family to ask some questions." Ryou replied.

"Have you seen him?"

"No."

I frowned suddenly, ". . . How long was I asleep?"

Ryou seemed hesitant to answer me, but he eventually did, "Almost three days." He said.

I didn't say anything after that. We picked up our trays and medication, and sat down at our regular table in the corner. I picked at the gloop on my tray, lost in thought.

_'Yugi. . . I'm so sorry.'_

"Mister Yami Sennen?"

Mine and Ryou's eyes travelled upwards and fell on a tall, lean man with sandy hair and twinkling, blue eyes. He wore a white coat and grey trousers with thick, leather shoes. A pair of glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose. He looked to be in his early thirties.

He stuck his hand out to shake mine and I grasped it, my fingers tingled with pins and needles. My arm was still asleep.

The young man spoke in a deep voice that was both friendly and serious, "I am Doctor Kamako and I'm your therapist."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why do I get a therapist only now?"

Kamako laughed, "I've been away on business to America and Southern Africa. I've treated people with various mental disorders and your father requested me personally."

I was still doubtful, "I don't need a therapist." I said dumbly.

"On the contrary, you are very much in need of assistants. I've already read your profile and I've been told you've tried to kill yourself on several occasions." Kamako said with a friendly smile. "Our sessions will begin immediatly. After lunch come to my office. Ask any of the nurses for directions."

Kamako nodded a goodbye and walked off, waving to a couple of patients who waved back with grins.

Ryou and I exchanged looks, but I saw Ryou's face was pink. Smirking slightly, I leaned closer to him, "You have a crush on the doc?"

"I do not!" Ryou protested, his cheeks growing redder. "He's just really nice, that's all."

I looked down at my tray and grimaced. I had unconsciously played with it, spreading, cutting, squishing and squashing in all directions.

Another nurse came up to our table, a dazzling, toothy smile on her small face, "Excuse me, sirs. Ryou, you've been assigned a roommate."

I saw my friend's face drop and he glanced at me, before standing up and following the nurse back to his room. I pushed back my chair and stood up. After clearing our trays, I asked a nurse for Dr. Kamako.

She directed me through a number of hallways and we stopped in front of a white door with a silver plate hanging from the top saying 'Kamako'

Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the door and walked inside, not bothering to knock.

Kamako's office wasn't too shabby. The floors were a polished, light wood and a soft white rug was in the middle of the room. The walls were a yellowing white and a large, bay window was set to one side, wide open and allowing in fresh air. In the one corner of the room was a small TV screen. Kamako sat at his desk, scribbling a prescription. He glanced up at me and gestured me to sit down. I sat on the long, white couch in front of him.

A few minutes passed and he put away his pen and paper. Leaning back in his chair, Kamako watched me for a few minutes while I gazed around the office.

"Like my office? I had it redone."

I looked at him unblinkingly, "It's ok."

Kamako chuckled, "There's no shame in seeing a therapist, Yami." He said.

Kamako opened a drawer and took out a file and a few tapes. "I've been reading up on you and I've checked out a few of the security cameras that were in your room."

Cameras? What cameras? I stared at him, horror slowly seeping through, "You. . ."

"Yes, I saw what you and Mr. Motou have been up to. Sneaking out, stealing hugs and kisses, midnight chats." Kamako smiled, crossing his arms, "You really are a strange teenager, Yami. Seducing a boy to find out the truth. I never thought of that technique. I've just got one question."

Kamako leaned forward, "Are you in love with Yugi Motou?"

**SCORPIO: "Are you in love with Yugi Motou?" U really r starting 2 sound like a old movie.**

**LL: You're just jealous that I can write and you can't even sharpen a pencil.**

**SCORPIO: I CAN SHARPEN A PENCIL!**

**LL: . . . . . You broke your nail the last time and never picked up another sharpener after that. And, once again, SPELLING and PUNCTUATION.**

**SCORPIO: U suck. pls reviw and tel LL to be nice to me. :-(**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, everyone! Sorry, but this isn't an update. I'm going away for the holidays to visit family. :) So I won't be updating any of my stories until somewhere in January. The place where I'm going only has computer problems. I'm really sorry to those who were looking forward to the updates, but I hope you forgive me.**

**Have a great Christmas and a happy New Years, everybody! :)**

_**Ringing**_

_Sparkles, frills and bright coloured bows_

_There is no unhappiness, crying or lows_

_When families reunite and Christmas comes_

_Songs are a delight and soft, melodic hums_

_Red, green, silver and gold_

_Christmas is the best time to behold_

_At every corner, trees and mistletoe hang_

_And christmas crackers are pulled with a bang_

_Have a very merry Christmas, with sunshine or snow_

_And make sure to eat lots of turkey or chocolate chip cookie dough_


	16. Chapter 16

**LL: I'm so sorry for the extremely late update. I was involved in a car crash that left me with a fractured skull and a lot of bruises. Because I've been booked off school I will try and update as regularly as I can, but updates will probably be pretty slow.**

**SCORPIO: y r u sowi? it was ur fault da truck was on da wrong side of the road! and u speek as if ur injuries arent as bad as they r!**

**LL: I'm not that bad off. :(**

**SCORPIO: ur car used ur head 4 a turning point u idiot!**

**LL: It's just a fractured skull. . .**

**SCORPIO: ur not even supposed to be writing. ur mom said u mustnt.**

**LL: That's why I'm using my laptop, dumbo. And, once again, SPELLING!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters. I only own the plot and story, and maybe a few OC's.**

**WARNINGS: This is Yaoi. If you don't like boyxboy, don't read this please. Rated T for a reason, might contain small sexual scenes. You have been warned. . . (Yugi giggles in background)**

**Summary: When Yami Sennen is admitted into Domino Asylum, he meets the peculiar little boy who can't talk. In time, they grow to be friends. Can Yami convince Yugi that he won't be hurt again? Will Yugi ever fully trust someone? Read to find out. . .**

**Silent Treatment**

**Yami's POV**

Was I in love with Yugi?

I stared dumbly at Doctor Kamako. He was smiling as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Are you sure my dad asked for _you_?" I asked.

Kamako chuckled and leaned back in his chair, "Come now, Yami. You're a teenaged boy with all the hormones and angst any other teenager would have. It's not unusual for a boy your age to want to experience a few sexual or imtimate actions. I just find your method of getting answers extremely unusual." Kamako said.

I frowned, "What makes you think I love Yugi, then?"

"The way you act around the boy. On the videos you are seen seducing him, but you are careful with him. You don't want to hurt him. You just want to help him. That's why I've arranged for you to have a little meeting with young mister Mouto."

I perked up at the mention of seeing Yugi. A goofy grin came over my face, "When? Now? I get to see him now? Is he alright?" I stood up and accidently slammed my hands on the doctor's desk. Kamako didn't even cringe. But he smiled softly.

"You misunderstand me. You will get to meet with Yugi," Kamako replied. "On one condition." He added.

My face fell, "What?"

"You still haven't answered my question. Are you in love with Yugi Motou?"

I clenched his teeth and stepped away from the therapist, "I don't see why that has anything to do with me."

Kamako said, "From the reports I've read of your suicide attempts, and from the video dates, you have only tried to kill yourself if something has happened between you and the boy. I find that fascinating.

Thinking quickly, I answered with a lie, "Of course I love him. He's like a little brother to me."

Kamako laughed and I unexpectedly felt offended. Composing himself, the doc retorted, "I've never seen brothers kiss that way you two do."

I felt my cheeks flushed and I glared at Kamako. How dare this man come in here and say that!

Growling lowly, I said, "What Yugi is to me is none of your business."

"But it is when it involves my patients," Kamako pointed out. "And from both yours and Yugi's paperwork, you mean a lot more than you realise or let on."

I raised an elegant eyebrow, "Care to explain, Doc?"

"You are afraid to care for him. You're scared you might mess up or hurt him so much he'll never forgive you. Yugi is the same. He's frightened. He doesn't know what to do. But, the two of you deal with problems differently. You immediatly resort to eliminating yourself. Yugi withdraws within himself." Kamako said.

"So?"

"So, I have come to the conclusion that both of you need to come to terms with your problems. Yugi ran away from his problems and look where he is now."

I felt exhausted suddenly, and plopped down on the white couch and rubbed my eyes, "Is he ok? You could at least tell me that."

"He's fine. A little scared, confused. He's been asking about you, you know." Kamako said in an encouraging voice.

I nodded tiredly, "He hates me, doesn't he?"

"On the contrary, he's been asking if you're alright." Kamako replied.

My crimson eyes shot up to the doctor, "He. . . He has?"

Kamako nodded, "But you still haven't answered me."

"If I say 'yes'. Can I see him?"

". . . . No. I want to know the truth, Yami. Not just any random answer." Kamako looked like he was getting a little impatient.

His blue eyes glanced at the clock on the wall and he sighed, "I'll come by your room tomorrow for another session. Good day, Yami. And I would suggest you spend some time thinking abot my question."

Kamako took out a sheet of paper and start scribbling on it, pointedly ignoring me. Frowning, I stood up and left. A few minutes later I was walking aimlessly through the sterilized hallways of the asylum.

"Stupid doctor, stupid asylum, stupid nurses, stupid dad, stupid. . ." I muttered to myself.

I was still thinking about what Kamako had said when I passed Ryou's room. I'd first walked past the door, then redoubled back. Knocking once, the door was opened. But it wasn't Ryou. The young man who'd answered looked similar to Ryou with the same albino appearance. But there were a few differences. His features were sharper and his body was more muscled.

Looking past him, I saw Ryou sitting cross-legged on his bed with all his statues and ornaments around him.

I glanced back at the new-comer, "You must be Ryou's new roommate. I'm Yami."

He looked down at my hand and snorted. Turning his back on me, he swaggered back to the bed that was pushed against the wall. He leaned back against the pillow and closed his eyes, as if I wans't worth the effort.

I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Walking towards Ryou's bed, I sat down on the end.

"You're roommate's a nice guy." I made sure he could hear me.

Ryou nodded and looked up with a small smile, "His name's Bakura. I'm not sure what he's in here for. But he isn't on the artistic side of life." Ryou sniffed as if offended.

I chuckled, "What happened?" I glanced at Bakura. He was smirking as he watched us, but I noticed his eyes kept straying to Ryou's face and chest.

It was then that I came to realise that all of Ryou's figurines had been moved from off the floor, bed and window sills. A fair few had been crammed onto Ryou's bed for safety, but a good amount had disappeared.

"Hey. . . Where's all your stuff?" I asked.

Ryou lowered his voice so that only I could hear him, "Bakura said they were toys and threw them around. Most broke and he stuffed some down the toilet. I was able to save a few, but I have no space for them." Ryou looked so miserable that it made me feel heart sore for him. But, it was overcome with anger.

How could this Bakura guy just walk in here and start destroying stuff that didn't belong to him? I glared daggers at him from across the room. Standing up, I heard Ryou protest, but I ignored him. Marching up to Bakura I spoke spitefully, "You are a selfish, egotistical, moronic, crazy asshole."

Bakura sniggered, "What was your first clue, Sherlock?"

"I think you should apologise to Ryou."

"And why would I do that?" Bakura glanced at Ryou, who looked away abruptly. Smirking, he blew a kiss mockingly.

Growling, I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him right off the bed. An offensive mode kicked in then. Bakura swung his fist and caught me in the face. I saw stars, but rebounded with a punch to the chest. A brawl instantly started. Bakura tackled me to the floor and I wrestled with him. His fists were like steel. They hurt with every pound. Above me, I heard Ryou screaming for help.

This isn't my day. . .

**LL: Shame.**

**SCORPIO: poor dude. (holds up six bottles of pills) meds time!**

**LL: (runs away) You'll never take me alive!**

**SCORPIO: this is good for you. it stops your brain from swelling and oozing out ur ears! (runs after LL)**

**LL: Please review and tell SCORPIO to leave me alone!**


	17. Chapter 17

**LL: Ugh yuck.**

**SCORPIO: u 4got 1 pill...**

**LL: Shut it! Your so mean to me. :(**

**SCORPIO: hey it was the reviwers who said u had 2 take the meds not me!**

**LL: Whatever. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and I won't keep you any longer. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters. I only own the plot and story, and maybe a few OC's.**

**WARNINGS: This is Yaoi. If you don't like boyxboy, don't read this please. Rated T for a reason, might contain small sexual scenes. You have been warned. . . (Yugi giggles in background)**

**Summary: When Yami Sennen is admitted into Domino Asylum, he meets the peculiar little boy who can't talk. In time, they grow to be friends. Can Yami convince Yugi that he won't be hurt again? Will Yugi ever fully trust someone? Read to find out...**

**Silent Treatment**

**Yami's POV**

I slammed painfully against the door and crumpled to the floor. Bakura loomed over me, his fist held at the ready. With a sly smile I brought my legs towards my chest, then rammed them into Bakura's shins. With a cry the muscular albino fell foreward onto his face. I took the opportunity to stand up and glance at Ryou.

He stared at me as if I was crazy. Though his soft, doe eyes asked if I was alright.

I shot him a smile, before whirling around to face Bakura. The enraged male was pushing himself to his feet, a dark scowl clearly on his face. "Why you little asshole." He growled.

The taller albino leapt at me. I ducked to the side, but his fingers caught the shirt of my uniform and we both tumbled to the ground. Bakura tried to roll us over so that he was on top. But by putting one foot between his feet, I was able to keep him from straddling me. Bakura looked furious at being held down by only a foot. But he used it to his advantage.

In a matter of seconds I was flipped over, landing on my back with a loud thud, and Bakura stood over me; he looked quite pleased with himself. Bakura placed his foot firmly on my throat and I clawed at his slipper adorned foot.

He seemed to be enjoying every second of my pain as I started getting lightheaded from lack of air. My vision was blurred, but I was able to see what happened next.

One of Ryou's wooden carvings sailed through the air and hit Bakura on his temple with a resounding 'THONK'. Bakura looked stunned for a second, then shook his head and glared to where a trembling, pale faced Ryou stood, clutching his figurines to his chest. His eyes were wide with fright, but he seemed determined to take Bakura's attention off me.

Bakura thought for a second, then smirked. He took his foot off my neck and stalked slowly towards Ryou, as a predator would stalk his prey. The latter shrunk aginst the wall, looking as if he'd like to disappear.

"I-I... I d-d-didn't mean t-to..." Ryou broke off when Bakura put his hands on either side of his face, closing the smaller between the wall and his own body.

Bakura leaned close to Ryou's ear, liking the way the smaller's soft, cooler body shaked against his own hot one. Ryou shivered uncontrollably and let out a whimper when Bakura whispered raspily into his ear, "You really are cute, aren't you... Ryyyyou?" He said Ryou's name mockingly.

"Get away from him!"

Bakura looked casally over his shoulder towards me. I had managed to pull myself off the floor and compose myself quickly.

"Or what? Are you going to go kill yourself again? I'm sure we'd all like that. And besides," Bakura turned back to Ryou. Ryou looked away when Bakura started nuzzling his neck roughly, "I'd enjoy getting some alone time with this one right here."

Ryou's tiny hands pressed against Bakura's chest, trying to push the taller away, but Bakura just grabbed them in a tight hold and nipped a small lovebite on Ryou's white skin. Ryou let out a gasp and, crimson eyes flashing, I marched towards them. Bakura grinned against Ryou's neck and gave the smaller a final lick on his sensitive skin. Ryou felt a shiver go down his spine, but he leaned against the wall, mutely watching me and Bakura.

I was going to end our fight right then. I was too tired and Bakura was harassing Ryou to get on my nerves.

Bakura stepped towards, his fist swinging. Bracing my feet against the floor I dodged his punch nimbly and threw my own punch. It was clumsy, but it hit it's mark. My knuckles embedded themselves into his stomach. Bakura keeled over my arm, looking like he was going to vomit.

"N-Not..." Bakura leaned off my arm, trying to catch his breath from being struck in the stomach, "Not... bad." He said, looking disgruntled. He straightened his back and walked back to his bed with as much dignity as he could muster. He sat down heavily and cradled his stomach.

If I didn't know any better, I would've thought his was pouting.

Breathing hard, I glanced at Ryou, "You ok?"

He nodded, his hand covering his neck from view. I approached him and removed his hand, observing the damage. As I suspected, Bakura hadn't been easy on Ryou. On Ryou's throat was a giant of a bruise already forming on the skin.

"You didn't have to bite him so hard." I growled lowly, but loud enoughy for Bakura to hear.

He looked up, grinning. "Hey, he tastes good. I wouldn't mind tasting the rest of him."

Ryou let out a squeak and hid behind me, looking over my shoulder to see if Bakura was advancing.

The taller albino chuckled, "Don't sweat it. I'm not a bad guy. At least I'm not when I'm in a good mood." He eyed Ryou. Once again, I noticed his eyes went directly to Ryou's chest, which as concealed by our off-white uniforms.

Bakura stood up and held his hand out, "Truce?" He asked me.

I raised an eyebrow, but raised my hand and shook his. "Truce."

Bakura then turned to Ryou, sticking his hand out, "So, how about it? Truce?"

Ryou hesitantly stepped out from behind me and stuck his hand out, "T-Truce."

Their hands clasped together, but a moment later, Ryou let out a surprised cry nwhich was quickly muffled when he was pulled face first into Bakura. Bakura held him tightly, hugging Ryou against his body.

"You also feel nice!" Bakura sang in a happy voice.

He let Ryou go and the latter stumbled backwards, his face bright red. "Uh? Is that another way to say 'truce'?"

**LL: I like Bakura.**

**SCORPIO: so do i! do u think he wil hug me tightly?**

**LL: Maybe one of the reviewers owns a Bakura... *idiot*.**

**SCORPIO: wat u say?**

**LL: Nothing. So, please review! :)**

**SCORPIO: and if any of u own a bakura... PLS HUG ME!**


	18. Notice

**Hi everyone! I'm sure you're all wondering why I haven't been updating for almost two months. Well, to tell you the truth, I'm back in hospital. Apparently I've still got injuries from the car crash. The doctors are telling me that my skull fracture is not healing properly (I might be having head trauma) and that my brain is swelling up again. I'm no longer allowed to write on certain computer screens, but I am buying a laptop that I can work on. But, for now, I would like to know if there is a certain story that you would like me to work on while I'm in the hospital. I'm putting this notice on all my stories. Please send the answer to me in a message to my inbox or in a review. I will only be working on one story at a time till I am fully healed. Thanks and please don't give up on me.**


End file.
